La Diosa Perdida
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Yugi y los otros visitan Egipto. Isis está deprimida, porque ahora tiene que trabajar para Kaiba. Además, ha estado teniendo pesadillas. Pero conocerá a alguien que cambiará todo lo que ella creyó saber sobre sí misma y su pasado (IsisxSetoSha
1. C1: El Cambio de Manejo

CAPITULO 1: EL CAMBIO DE MANEJO

Era un día normal en el museo de Isis. No tenía nada que hacer. De cualquier manera, no estaba aburrida del todo. Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante, al menos para ella, llamado 'Los dioses y diosas Egipcios'. Bostezó. Ya casi era hora de cerrar. Volteó la página y comenzó a leer sobre una diosa llamada Neftis. Bostezó de nuevo, cuando alguien entró. Era su hermano Marik.

-Hola, hermanito- dijo Isis.

-Hola- dijo Marik, sonriéndole- ¿ya nos vamos?-

-Aún no- dijo Isis- en media hora-

Marik suspiró.

-Por favor- dijo Marik- Yugi, Joey y los otros vendrán a visitarnos, y no lograremos llegar a casa a tiempo para preparar algo. ¿No podrías cerrar más temprano, solo por hoy?-

-No lo sé...- dijo Isis, aunque estaba realmente tentada a cerrar.

-Por favor...- insistió Marik.

-Bueno- respondió Isis- ya que no hay nadie en el museo, supongo que...-

-...que puedes volver a tu trabajo- interrumpió una voz masculina. Isis levantó la vista, y Marik se volvió para ver quien había hablado. De pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y un papel en su mano derecha, estaba Seto Kaiba.

-¿Tú?- dijo Isis, sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero que continúes con tu trabajo- dijo Seto- y una cosa más: tus familiares tienen prohibido visitarte mientras trabajas-

-¿Y quien demonios te crees tú, Kaiba, para darle órdenes?- dijo Marik muy enfadado.

-Ya que preguntas- dijo Seto, mostrándoles el papel que tenía- te lo diré. Soy el nuevo dueño de este museo...-

-¿QUE?- exclamaron Isis y Marik al mismo tiempo. Isis tomó el papel. Entre muchos sellos y firmas, decía que el edificio pertenecía a Seto Kaiba. Era verdad.

-Así que- dijo Seto- Marik, por favor retírate, o voy a despedir a tu hermana...-

Marik no parecía muy dispuesto a obedecer, pero Isis puso sus manos en los hombros de él.

-Espérame afuera- le dijo a su hermano menor en voz baja. Marik obedeció y salió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Seto Kaiba.

-Muy bien, Isis- dijo Seto, sarcásticamente- tu hermano al fin aprendió a comportarse... buen trabajo...-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Isis- ¿porqué estás haciéndome esto?-

-¿Haciendo que?-

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Isis- así que déjame en paz...-

-Como quieras- dijo Seto- por cierto, el museo cierra a las 7 de la noche y abre a las 8 de la mañana, así que espero verte mañana temprano...-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea...- dijo Isis, aún molesta.

-Una cosa más- dijo Seto- voy a contratar a alguien que traduzca esas horribles pinturas que tienes pendientes...-

-Pero eso es parte de mi trabajo- se quejó Isis.

-No me importa- dijo Seto- así que mañana la vas a entrevistar a las 10 de la mañana...-

-Claro- dijo Isis entre dientes, casi matándolo con la mirada.

-Una última cosa- agregó Seto- este viernes daré una fiesta en este lugar, para celebrar el cambio de propiedad. Espero que asistas, y que consigas un vestido...-

-Sí, claro- dijo Isis. Seto Kaiba se dio la vuelta y salió. Isis estaba tan enojada que no podía moverse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué le hizo que?- Yugi y Joey preguntaron al mismo tiempo, cuando Marik les contó lo que había sucedido antes en el museo.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Tea.

-Siento que no hayamos terminado de preparar la cena- dijo Marik- pero hicimos lo que pudimos...-

-No te preocupes, Marik- dijo Yugi- no tenemos mucha hambre-

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Joel en voz alta- me muero de ha...- pero Mai le tapó la boca para callarlo.

-Por cierto- dijo Yugi- ¿dónde está tu hermana?-

-No sé- dijo Marik- creí que...-

-Aquí estoy- dijo Isis, apenas llegando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tea, al ver su cara desanimada.

-Claro, estoy bien- dijo Isis, forzándose a sí misma a sonreír- alegra que hayan vienido-

-Estamos planeando quedarnos hasta el domingo-

-Genial- dijo Isis- Kaiba acaba de decirme... dará una fiesta el viernes en la noche...-

-¡Genial!- gritó Joey.

-¡Fiesta!- gritó Yugi.

-Hombres- dijo Tea de mal humor.

-Es hora de ir a casa- dijo Serenity- vamos...-

-Creí que se quedarían con nosotros- dijo Marik.

-Oh, no- dijo Tea- tenemos un par de cuartos de hotel, no queríamos molestarlos...-

-Gracias por venir, chicos- dijo Marik- los veré mañana-

-¡No puedo esperar a ver las pirámides!- exclamó Tea- nos vemos...-

Todos se despidieron.

-Creo que me iré a dormir- dijo Marik, después de un gran bostezo- buenas noches, Isis-

-Buenas noches, Marik-

Isis miró a su hermano entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Se sentó en un sillón, en la sala. Vio las fotos de la inauguración de su museo. Su amado museo, que ahora pertenecía a Kaiba. Una vez que estuvo segura de que Marik dormía, Isis comenzó a llorar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

FLASHBACK

Una niña de cabellos negros estaba en casa, riendo alegremente. Su pequeño hermanito estaba jugando, y ella lo estaba mirando. De pronto, la niña escuchó que su padre volvía, y eso significaba problemas.

-Marik, ve a tu cuarto- dijo en voz baja- nuestro padre acaba de llegar-

El niño se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. La puerta de esa habitación de la tumba se abrió y el hombre entró.

-¡Isis!- gritó- ven acá-

Isis obedeció, y se detuvo frente a su padre. Pero estaba sorprendida. Esta vez, no venía solo, sino con un hombre que ella ya conocía muy bien. Ese hombre varias veces los había visitado, y siempre miraba a Isis de una manera muy inusual.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?- preguntó el hombre junto al padre de Isis, hablando como si la niña no estuviera presente.

-Casi catorce- respondió. El otro hombre miró a Isis tan detenidamente que hizo que ella mirara hacia otra dirección, disgustada. Odiaba ese tipo de miradas.

-De acuerdo- dijo el otro hombre- la tomaré, señor Ishtar-

-¿Usted que?- dijo Isis, sorprendida, y se volvió hacia su padre- padre, ¿qué...?-

-No pensabas que yo te iba a conservar, ¿o sí?- dijo el padre de Isis- te acabo de vender...-

-No, no lo harás- dijo Isis, dando un paso atrás. Su padre la atrapó por las muñecas, y el otro hombre lo ayudó a atarla con una cuerda.

-¡No!¡Deténganse!- gritó Isis varias veces- ¡déjenme ir!- estaba retorciéndose y forcejeando para librarse, pero su fuerza no era rival para la de dos hombres adultos.

-¡No!- gritó Marik, tratando de ayudar a su hermana- déjala en paz...-

-¡Marik! ¡Vete a tu cuarto o lo vas a lamentar!- gritó el señor Ishtar. Marik no se movió.

-Marik, haz lo que dice- dijo Isis. No quería ver que su padre ahora lastimara a Marik. Marik la obedeció, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada preocupada. Isis dejó de moverse, resignada.

-Mañana vendré por ella, y te traeré el dinero- dijo el hombre, saliendo. Ishtar tomó a su hija.

-Ahora, niña, te pondré en un lugar de donde no escaparás...- dijo jalándola hacia el sótano.

-¿Porqué...?- preguntó ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Porque así son las cosas, chiquilla- dijo Ishtar mientras baja las escaleras- en este país, las mujeres son vendidas y robadas por los hombres, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-

El hombre casi lanzó a Isis al suelo y cerró la puerta con llave. La chica comenzó a llorar.

TERMINA FLASHBACK

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Porqué lloras?- una voz masculina la despertó. Isis abrió los ojos. Era Shadi.

-¿Shadi?- dijo Isis- ¿qué haces aquí?-

Shadi sonrió.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta.

-Lo siento- dijo Isis- me quedé dormida en el sofá. Yo... tuve muchos problemas en el trabajo hoy, y...-

-¿Porqué llorabas?- Shadi volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé- dijo Isis. Era verdad. No sabía porqué se sentía tan miserable. Shadi le sonrió benévolamente.

-No llores- dijo Shadi- es muy triste y doloroso ver a una diosa cuando llora-

Isis sonrió y limpió las lágrimas en su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Ya no lloraré- dijo Isis- gracias, Shadi-

-De nada- dijo él- ahora, deberías descansar...- la acompañó a su cuarto y esperó ahí, de pie junto a su cama, hasta que Isis finalmente se quedó dormida.

-Como ya no tienes el collar del milenio- dijo Shadi en voz baja a la chica que dormía- no puedes ver ya en tu futuro. Mañana conocerás a alguien que cambiará tu vida, y todo lo que crees que sabías sobre tu pasado.

Besó la frente de Isis y desapareció.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Chicos, es la traducción de mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, así que por favor manden reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	2. C2: Entrevista en el Museo

CAPITULO 2: LA ENTREVISTA EN EL MUSEO

-Isis... Isis... levántate...-

-¿Qué...?-

-Isis, faltan quince minutos para las ocho de la mañana- dijo Marik- vas a llegar...-

-¡Tarde!- gritó Isis, abriendo los ojos y casi saltando de la cama- ¡voy a llegar tarde!-

Rápido se levantó y corrió a darse un baño. En ocho minutos, Isis se dio un baño, se vistió, tomó su desayuno (n/a: bueno, realmente solo se lo tragó), se despidió de Marik y corrió hacia el museo. Llegó exactamente a las 7:59.

-Vaya, vaya- Isis escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella- llegaste a tiempo, para variar... estoy impresionado- Isis se volvió con el entrecejo fruncido. Era, de nuevo, Seto Kaiba. Isis cambió su expresión de fastidio por una sonrisa astuta.

-Ya veo- dijo Isis- que te levantas temprano solo por el placer de molestarme, ¿no es así?-

-Tal vez- dijo Kaiba- pero no puedo negar que lo disfruto mucho...-

-Solo deja de fastidiarme, ¿quieres?- dijo Isis- ahora, si me disculpas...- la chica egipcia abrió la puerta del museo con su llave, y estuvo a punto de entrar cuando Kaiba la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Espera un momento, Isis- dijo él.

-¿Qué...?- ella dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, no sabía si por el coraje o por alguna otra cosa. Al parecer Kaiba se dio cuenta de ello, porque la soltó.

-Solo... solo recuerda que hoy vendrá la chica de las traducciones- dijo Seto- es una chica más o menos de tu edad. Debes entrevistarla y ver si es lo suficientemente apta para el trabajo...-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Isis.

-Bueno, te veré más tarde- dijo Seto- ahora a trabajar...-

-Sí, lo que sea- dijo Isis, poniendo los ojos en blanco y entrando al museo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Hola, Marik-

-Hola, chicos- dijo Marik- me alegra verlos...-

-Entonces, ¿nos mostrarás los alrededores?- preguntó Joey.

-Claro- dijo Marik, asintiendo- yo puedo llevarlos al valle de los reyes, o a las pirámides-

-Yay!!!- gritaron Tea y Mai al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- preguntó Bakura, ya que no había visto a Isis desde que llegaron.

-Está trabajando- dijo Marik- ese idiota de Kaiba no la dejará en paz-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bakura.

-Está en el museo- dijo Marik- y ya vi el horrible horario que ese Kaiba le puso- Yugi escuchó esto último pensativo.

-Pero supongo que tiene una hora para comer o algo así, ¿no?- preguntó. Marik asintió- ¿crees que podamos ir a verla durante ese tiempo?-

Marik asintió de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

-Y si a ese payaso de Kaiba no le gusta, tanto mejor-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Isis estaba delante del escritorio en su oficina. Bostezó. Desde el día anterior se sentía cansada. Apoyó un poco la cabeza en un enorme libro de egiptología que tenía, y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

En la oscuridad, Isis ya estaba dormida, con sus manos atadas a la espalda. La chica de 14 años estaba encerrada en la habitación más oscura de la tumba, que servía de sótano a los Ishtar. Los ojos y las mejillas de la chica estaban mojados, pero al fin había logrado dormir.

De pronto, la despertó la sensación de dos pequeñas manos en su hombro. Alguien la estaba moviendo, tratando de despertarla. Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano menor tratando de desatar sus manos.

-¿Marik?- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos sorprendida- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

El niño no contestó, sino solo llenó sus ojos con lágrimas.

-Marik, ¿sabes lo que te hará nuestro padre si te encuentra aquí?- insistió ella.

-No... no me importa, Isis- dijo Marik, comenzando a llorar- yo...yo no quiero que ese... ese hombre malo te lleve de aquí-

-Está bien, Marik- dijo Isis abrazando a Marik ahora que sus brazos estaban libres- por favor no llores-

-Pero... ¿pero y si...?-

-No te preocupes por mí, Marik- dijo ella- cuando ya no esté yo, tendrás que comportarte como un hombre...-

-Lo sé- dijo Marik, aún llorando- pero... pero voy a extrañarte-

Isis sonrió ligeramente, y sentó a su hermano en su regazo. Pasó los dedos por los cabellos de su hermanito, mientras éste seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Por favor, Marik, no llores- dijo Isis, sintiendo que sus ojos también se humedecían- recuerda, ya eres un hombre...-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Marik, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica- ¿Por qué debes irte?-

-Lo siento, Marik- dijo Isis- pero así son las cosas en este país. Las mujeres son compradas, vendidas y robadas por los hombres-

-Pero tu eres una niña- dijo Marik- no eres una...-

-Desafortunadamente- dijo Isis- las niñas crecen para convertirse en mujeres-

-No es justo- se quejó Marik.

-Lo sé-

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

-¡Huyamos, Isis!- dijo Marik de pronto- escapemos de aquí... de él, para siempre-

-No puedo, Marik- dijo Isis- ya estoy vendida, y si huyo, ellos...- pero ya no terminó la frase. No quería asustar aún más a su hermano, así que solo se aclaró la garganta y continuó- además, no tienes permiso de dejar la tumba-

-Entonces, ¿que podemos hacer?- preguntó Marik. Isis sacudió la cabeza. No había nada que pudieran hacer. Nada.

-¡Espera!- dijo Marik, levantándose y tomando la mano de Isis- yo... yo puedo robarte-

-¿Tú que?-

-Robarte- dijo el niño- tú dijiste que un hombre podía comprarte o robarte. Y ya que no tengo dinero...-

-De ninguna manera- dijo Isis. Eso era una locura- tú no puedes dejar la tumba, y no eres...-

-Vamos- dijo Marik, jalando a su hermana del hombro para hacerla levantarse- ¿qué tenemos que perder?-

Isis lo meditó unos segundos. Si escapaba con su hermano, ella podía asegurarse de que el padre de ambos no lo lastimara. Y aunque la atraparan al escapar, la muerte no sería peor que ser vendida a un hombre y hecha su esclava para toda la vida.

-De acuerdo- dijo Isis – pero con una condición. Si nos atrapan, tu dirás que yo te obligué a venir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ehh, de acuerdo- dijo Marik- vamos-

Salieron de la casa. Ya casi amanecía, así que tenían que darse prisa.

-Isis- dijo Marik- ¿a dónde iremos?-

-Creo que deberíamos ir a Tebas- dijo Isis- el resto de la familia de nuestra madre vive ahí...-

-¿Qué tan lejos está?-

-Lejos- respondió- debemos ir al sur, suguiendo el curso del Nilo-

-¿A pie?-

-Claro que no- dijo Isis con una sonrisa- tomaremos un barco, ahora apúrate-

Los dos hermanos corrieron al puerto. Ahí, encontraron un barco que partiría enseguida, y que se dirigía al sur. Pero el dueño del barco se negó a dejarlos subir: sospechaba que estaban huyendo de algo...o alguien.

-Por favor- insistió Isis- necesitamos ir-

-No me importa- fue la contestación que recibió.

En ese momento, sonó la alarma del pueblo.

-¡La hija de Ishtar escapó!- un hombre gritó- si alguien la encuentra, habrá una recompensa...-

Escuchando esto, Isis tomó la mano de Marik y corrió con él a ocultarse en un callejón oscuro. Unos cuantos hombres pasaron por ahí, sin verlos.

-Creo que lo logramos, Marik- dijo Isis- los engañamos...-

De pronto, Isis sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro...- una voz masculina dijo

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Isis... Isis...-

Isis se levantó. De nuevo, estaba en su oficina, en el museo. Un hombre de túnica blanca y turbante del mismo color la había despertado, moviéndola con suavidad. Era Shadi.

-¿Shadi?- dijo ella- ¿qué sucede?-

-Tenías una pesadilla- dijo Shadi.

-Sí- dijo Isis- recordé cuando Marik y yo...-

-Lo sé- Shadi interrumpió con gentileza- pero tenía que despertarte, porque ya casi es hora...-

-¿Ya casi es hora de que?-

-Ya lo verás- dijo Shadi, sonriéndole- Lo verás más tarde- se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Shadi, espera...- dijo ella. Shadi se detuvo- ¿de que hablas?¿quién vendrá?-

-Ya lo verás- Shadi dijo una vez más- no te preocupes, estarás bien-

Y con estas palabras se retiró.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-10 am- dijo Yugi mirando su reloj.

-Vamos- dijo Marik – si vienen conmigo, les mostraré las tumbas que hay en el valle de los Reyes. Debemos viajar al sur durante una hora...-

-¿Y las pirámides?- preguntó Tea.

-Están en Giza. Para ir ahí, tenemos que ir al norte, río abajo- explicó Marik- pero hoy iremos al sur, río arriba, a Tebas, que una vez fue la capital del antiguo Egipto-

-Los cuidadores de tumbas como tú y Shadi siempre han vivido en ese sitio- observó Bakura.

-Así es- dijo Marik- ahora, vamos en el bote-

Yugi y los otros siguieron a Marik

-Estaremos ahí a las 11 de la mañana-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Isis se dirigía a su oficina. Suspiró mientras miró el sarcófago de una momia. Unos arqueólogos lo habían llevado esa mañana, llevando una nota de Kaiba diciéndole que tenía que traducirlo. En su oficina, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y abrió un grueso libro. Luego, abrió un gran sobre amarillo y sacó dos radiografías. Estaba observando de cerca las dos placas, para ver si encontraba algo inusual.

Toc, toc...

Alguien interrumpió el trabajo de Isis.

-Adelante- dijo ella. La puerta se abrió. Una chica de la edad de Isis, un poco más o menos, entró. Isis se sorprendió al verla. Tenía sus largos cabellos negros arreglados en dos trenzas doradas y el resto en una cola de caballo. Sus profundos ojos azules estaban delineados a la manera egipcia. La chica usaba un vestido blanco con solo una manga. Alrededor de su cuello, llevaba una cadena dorada que sostenía un reloj de arena con la marca del ojo de Horus. Pero tenía un extraño parecido a...

-Disculpa- dijo la chica, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- estoy buscando a Isis Ishtar...-

-Ya la encontraste- dijo Isis, parpadeando- ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Seto Kaiba me mandó para...- comenzó la chica, pero Isis hizo un ademán para demostrar que ya lo sabía.

-Lo sé- dijo Isis- por favor, toma asiento- y le ofreció una silla, que la chica extraña aceptó.

-Gracias-

-Bueno, Kaiba me dijo que te entrevistara- dijo Isis, cruzando los brazos- así que me parece que quieres trabajar aquí-

Una sombra pasó rápidamente por los ojos de la chica, pero Isis no lo notó porque asintió.

-Así es-

-De acuerdo- dijo Isis- bueno, primero necesito saber tu nombre y nacionalidad-

-Me llamo Tashat Ramose- dijo- soy egipcia-

-De acuerdo- dijo Isis- ¿y tienes experiencia leyendo jeroglíficos?-

-Un poco- dijo Tashat- mi padre es un guardián del templo de Luxor, y me enseñó ese lenguaje y escritura cuando era pequeña-

-¿Podrías traducirme ese papiro?- dijo Isis, entregándole un papiro con una pequeña frase escrita en jeroglíficos.

-Claro- dijo Tashat, tomando el papel, y comenzó a leer- 'Soy tu esposa, oh grande. No me abandones. ¿Es acaso tu placer, esposo mío, que esté yo lejos de ti? ¿Cómo es posible que debas irte y yo quedarme sola? Yo quería seguirte, pero me diste la espalda y te quedaste en silencio'-

Isis la miró impresionada, mientras Tashat leía esto en perfecto egipcio.

-Muy bien- dijo Isis- bueno, ¿y sabes de donde proviene esa escritura?-

-Claro- dijo la chica- es el poema funerario que la reina Ankesenamon recitó en el funeral de Tutankamón-

-Vaya- exclamó Isis- realmente estoy impresionada- se aclaró la garganta- bueno, creo que eso es todo. Yo hablaré con Kaiba...-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Tashat. Se levantó, pero algo llamó su atención: las radiografías en el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Isis.

-¿Quién era esta mujer?- preguntó Tashat, señalando las radiografías de la momia. Isis parpadeó, un poco sorprendida.

-¿Cómo...?- dijo Isis- ¿como supiste que es una mujer?-

-Por su cadera- dijo Tashat, señalando esa parte del esqueleto en la placa- ¿quien era ella?-

-Era una princesa de su tiempo- explicó Isis- creemos que era la hija de Ramsés II y de Nefertari... de acuerdo al '_cartonagge_' en el sarcófago, tenía aproximadamente 22 años cuando murió-

-No- dijo Tashat, sacudiendo la cabeza- no tenía más de 18 al morir-

-¿Cómo...?- Isis comenzó a preguntar, pero Tashat la interrumpió, señalando la radiografía en donde se podía ver el fémur.

-¿Ves estas líneas horizontales en el hueso?-dijo Tashat- se llama 'cartílago de crecimiento', y solo se puede ver en los huesos de los niños, porque conforme van creciendo van desapareciendo. Una mujer a los 18 ya ha perdido prácticamente todo el cartílago de crecimiento y, por eso, deja de crecer... si ves, ella aún lo tiene-

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todas estas cosas?- preguntó Isis.

-Lo siento, olvidé mencionarlo- dijo Tashat- soy médico... no soy experta en radiografías, pero sé un poquito- miró su reloj- lo siento, debo irme...-

-Sí- dijo Isis, aún impresionada- creo que Kaiba te llamará-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tashat, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando la chica salió, Isis se sentó detrás de su escritorio, aún impresionada. Pero no tuvo tiempo en pensar sobre la extraña chica, porque alguien apareció detrás de la puerta, cerrándola. Isis levantó la vista, asustada. Pero era solo Seto Kaiba.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Kaiba- ¿qué piensas?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!

Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste.

Abby L. / Nona


	3. C3: Visita al Valle

CAPITULO 3: VISITA AL VALLE

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas de esa chica?- Seto preguntó- ¿debería contratarla?-

Isis aún estaba sorprendida por la repentina llegada de Seto. Su corazón aún latía con rapidez, y tomó una profunda respiración.

-Me asustaste- dijo Isis- no vuelvas a hacerlo...-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Asustarme así- dijo Isis.

-Bueno, contesta mi pregunta- dijo Seto.

-No entiendo- dijo Isis- ¿Por qué me preguntas? Haz lo que quieras...-

-Quiero que me digas- dijo Seto- si ella lo que sabe lo sabe realmente o es solo la típica chica del discovery channel...-

-No es eso- dijo Isis- ella parece ser muy buena... pero no sé que quieres, o porqué quieres contratarla si...-

-Veamos- interrumpió Seto- ¿es mejor que tú?-

Isis se mantuvo cayado unos segundos. Así que eso era, Seto quería reemplazarla. Suspiró profundamente, era mejor así, que vivir esclavizada por Kaiba.

-Creo que sí- dijo Isis, agachando la cabeza- es mejor que yo-

-Ya veo- dijo Seto fríamente- disculpa, tengo que hacer una llamada...-

Seto tomó el teléfono y marcó ocho números. Isis miró mientras se paseaba por toda la oficina. Habló, aparentemente con su secretaria, durante aproximadamente quince minutos. Quince largos minutos que para Isis fueron una eternidad. Colgó el teléfono y sonrió a Isis.

-Listo- dijo Seto- llegará mañana. Espero que le des una buena bienvenida...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Isis, sorprendida de no haber sido despedida- tú...tú...-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada – sonrió Isis aliviada- olvídalo-

Seto suspiró. Luego, sonrió peligrosamente y se acercó a Isis. Confundida, ella dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de él, pero al quinto paso sintió la pared detrás de ella. Kaiba terminó con la distancia que los separaba.

-No sé porque me temes- dijo Seto, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella- yo nunca te lastimaría...-

-Lo sé- dijo Isis.

-Entonces deja de temblar...-

-No...no estoy temblando-

-Sí, si lo estás- dijo Seto, antes de hacer contacto con sus labios.

-Isis sintió un repentino escalofrío mientras las manos de Seto se movían por su espanda. Estaba realmente disfrutando el beso, pero de pronto tuvo miedo de nuevo y lo empujó lejos de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Seto.

-No lo sé- dijo Isis, alzando sus hombros- lo siento-

-Bueno- dijo Seto, ligeramente sonrojado- te veré mañana, supongo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Isis, llevándose dos de sus dedos a los labios, sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de suceder. Luego sacudió su cabeza y tomó algunos papeles del escritorio.

-No, espera- dijo Seto- toma el resto del día libre, solo por esta vez...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de su entrevista en el museo con Isis, Tashat Ramose se encontró a un hombre algo mayor, con una gran sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Al verlo, la chica hizo una mueca y trató de evitarlo, pero el hombre la siguió.

-Bien hecho, chica- dijo el hombre- eres una gran actriz...-

-No estaba actuando, y ya no quiero seguir con esto, así que déjame en paz- dijo Tashat sin detenerse. El rostro del hombre ya no estaba tan confiado ahora.

-¿Y porqué no?-

-Porque no quiero...lastimarlos- dijo ella- me voy a casa-

El hombre sonrió de nuevo.

-Espera- dijo el hombre, tomándola de la muñeca para hacerla detenerse- tengo una nueva oferta para ti-

-Suéltame- dijo ella- no me interesa-

-Estoy seguro de que sí te interesa- dijo el hombre- a menos de que quieras que tu querido amigo salga lastimado... él es uno de mis blancos, ¿sabes?-

-Aléjate de él- dijo Tashat entre dientes, pero su rostro comenzó a palidecer.

-Aquí está el trato, muñeca- dijo el hombre- si me ayudas, no lo lastimaré...-

Tashat lo pensó. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Este es el Valle de los Reyes?- preguntó Joey, poniendo una enorme casa de decepción al ver las enormes montañas desérticas, las entradas a las tumbas y nada más.

-Exacto- sonrió Marik.

-¿Y... cuál es lo genial de este sitio?- preguntó Joey de nuevo. Mai le dio una cachetada- ¿qué?-

-No seas tan grosero- dijo ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Joey, disculpándose- pero y creía que sería un poco...diferente-

-Sé que no se ve tan genial- dijo Marik- pero deben conocer las tumbas-

-Escuché que una vez estuvieron llenas de tesoros- dijo Tea. Marik asintió.

-Vamos, les mostraré la más famosa: la tumba de Tutankamón-

Caminaron hasta que encontraron una entrada con una escalera que iba a un cuarto subterráneo. En la pared había una placa que decía: tumba #62.

-¿Tumba #62?- preguntó Basura mientras bajaban las escaleras- ¿es una tumba famosa? Porque parece pequeña-

-Sí, así es- dijo Marik- es la tumba de Tutankamón... fue descubierta en 1922 por un inglés llamado Howard Carter. La primera tumba intacta...-

-He oído que la momia de Tutankamón es la única que aún reposa en su propia tumba-

-No es la única- dijo Marik- en las montañas están otras tumbas con momias dentro de ellas-

-Wow- exclamó Yugi, una vez que vieron las pinturas en la pared. Pinturas del faraón, y de un hombre vestido en una piel de leopardo.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó Joey- ¿y porqué se viste tan ridículo?-

Marik sonrió.

-Su nombre era Aye- explicó el chico egipcio- era el primer ministro del faraón. Pero cuando él murió, Aye se casó con la reina y se convirtió en faraón, aunque muchos pensaron que él había asesinado a Tutankamón-

-¿Y lo hizo?- preguntó Mai.

-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos- dijo Marik.

-Esto es genial- dijo Yugi- ahora entiendo porqué a mi abuelo le gustaba tanto estar en este lugar-

-¿Y la momia realmente está en esa caja?-preguntó Serenity.

-Así es-

-Marik- dijo Tea- ¿cómo se hacen las momias?-

Marik suspiró.

-Es un proceso muy largo- dijo el chico egipcio- primero, toman el cuerpo y le extraen todos los órganos, excepto el corazón, y sacan el cerebro por la nariz. Luego, lavan el cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, y lo dejan secar en una pila con sal durante 70 días. Una vez que está seco, lo envuelven en mantas y lo ponen en su sarcófago-

-Que asco- dijo Mai, disgustada- imagina que te saquen el cerebro por la nariz... que desagradable...-

-¿Y cuál es el propósito de todo eso?- preguntó Yugi.

-Preservar el cuerpo para el más allá- respondió Marik- mi hermana puede explicarles eso más adelante...-

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Bakura- veamos la siguiente tumba-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tashat llegó a su casa. Ella vivía en un pequeño departamento, cerca del de Isis y Marik. Entró a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama dando un suspiro.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo para sí misma- esto no me gusta nada...-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó una voz masculina. Tashat se levantó de golpe, pero suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de Shadi.

-¡Shadi!- exclamó ella- ¿qué...?-

-Estás ocultando algo- dijo Shadi con calma- y quiero saber de que se trata...-

-Nada- dijo ella, nerviosamente- no estoy haciendo nada...-

Shadi la miró.

-Yo lo sé, mi diosa- dijo Shadi con cariño- yo sé que algo está turbando tu corazón-

-Ya te lo dije- dijo ella- no es nada...-

-¿No confías en mí?- preguntó Shadi.

-Claro que sí, Shadi- dijo ella- eres mi único y mejor amigo, pero...-

-¿Pero qué?-

-No puedo decirte, Shadi- dijo Tashat- confía en mí, así como yo confío en ti...-

-Yo confío en ti- dijo Shadi, sonriéndole- entonces te veré mañana...-

Shadi se desvaneció. Una vez estando sola, un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Tashat.

-Lamento haberte mentido- dijo ella en voz baja- pero al menos sé que tú estarás a salvo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Isis volvió a casa a mediodía. Sabía que su hermano estaba con Yugi y los otros, porque los había llevado al Valle de los Reyes, así que supuso que no volvería hasta las ocho de la noche, al menos. Prendió la televisión. Aún estaba muy cansada, y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

Isis estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Shhh- dijo el dueño de la mano- estoy intentando ayudarlos -

-Rishid- exclamó Marik con una sonrisa -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Escuché que ustedes dos se escaparon- dijo Rishid- ¿porqué lo hicieron?-

-Padre quería vender a Isis a un hombre- dijo Marik.

-Me vendió- corrigió Isis.

-Pero Marik no debería dejar la tumba...-

-Lo sé- dijo Isis- pero no quería dejarlo ahí, y que mi padre lo lastimara...-

-No puede, Isis- dijo Rishid- yo lo protegeré...pero no debe estar fuera-

-Pero yo tenía que robar a Isis- dijo Marik- yo la robé para que no la vendieran...-

-Eso fue muy astuto de parte tuya, niño- dijo un hombre detrás de Rishid. Era su padre, rodeado de al menos diez hombres más- los encontraste, bien hecho, Rishid-

-Tú...¿tú estabas ayudándolo?- preguntó Marik. Rishid no contestó.

-Caro que me estaba ayudando- dijo su padre- él es mi sirviente...- se volvió hacia sus hombres- ayúdenme a llevarlos de vuelta a la tumba-

Los hombres obedecieron y llevaron a Marik y a Isis de regreso. Una vez en la tumba, ataron a Isis. Su padre tomó un látigo.

-Debo castigarte, sabes eso muy bien- dijo Ishtar, tomando la barbilla de Isis- pero no puedo lastimar tu cuerpo o nadie querrá comprate. Entonces...- agregó- Marik tomará tu castigo-

-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡no lo hagas!-

El la ignoró y ordenó a Rishid que trajera al niño.

-No lo traigas, Rishid- Isis gritó, tratando de librarse- por favor, no lo traigas-

-Cállate, niña tonta- dijo el hombre- Rishid, obedece y trae a Marik-

-¡No lo hagas!-

-No lo haré- dijo Rishid- no te ayudaré a lastimarlos-

-Bien- dijo Ishtar- entonces tendré que castigarte a ti también-

Ishtar tomó el látigo y comenzó a golpear a Rishid.

-Déjalo en paz- dijo Isis- fue mi culpa, yo soy quien debe ser castigada...-

-Cállate- gritó Ishtar a su vez- debe ser castigado por su desobediencia-

Marik llegó, atraído por los gritos.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó Marik también, mientras desataba a su hermana.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Ishtar, mientras Rishid caía inconsciente- tú eres el siguiente- y dirigió su látigo a Marik. Pero no logró golpearlo, ya que los ojos y el cabello de Marik cambiaron de pronto, así como su voz. Tomó el cetro del milenio y usó su poder contra su padre. Abrió la daga.

-¡Marik, no!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Isis se levantó, temblando. Estaba cansada de tener esos sueños, recordando los peores momentos de su vida. Se levantó y tomó una ducha caliente para relajarse. Cuando salió, se encontró a alguien.

-Hola- dijo Shadi.

-Shadi, me asustaste...otra vez- dijo Isis, aliviada

-Lo siento-

-Olvídalo- dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo- ¿porqué me estás siguiendo?-

-Para asegurarme de que estés bien...-

-Estoy bien, gracias-

Shadi sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Porqué estás tan asustada?- preguntó.

-¿Asustada?- dijo ella- no estoy asustada...-

-Sí, lo estás- dijo Shadi- ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada- dijo ella- es solo que... estas pesadillas que tengo...-

-Los sueños pueden ser útiles, aún los peores- dijo Shadi- nos ayudan a recordar cosas que inconscientemente escondemos y no dejamos que se muestren-

-Pero...estos son muy tristes- dijo Isis- recordé cuando mi padre murió, cuando Marik se hizo malo y...-

-Y cuando tu padre trató de venderte- dijo Shadi. Isis asintió- no tengas miedo. Tal vez los dioses tratan de hacerte recordar algo...-

-¿Recordar algo?-

-Lo entenderás después- dijo Shadi- Yugi y los otros vendrán en un rato, y quisiera hablar con Yugi...-

-Puedes quedarte aquí, entonces, mientras que llegan- dijo Isis- por favor, toma asiento-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Es asqueroso- seguía diciendo Mai- imagina que te saquen el cerebro por la nariz...-

-Se supone que estás muerto cuando hacen eso, Mai- dijo Joey.

-Yo creo que es sorprendente, Marik- dijo Serenity. Yugi, Joey y Tristán asintieron.

-Sí, es genial- dijo Joey.

-Pero yo quería ver las pirámides- protestó Tea.

-Podemos ir a Giza mañana- dijo Marik- así podrás verlas.

-Yay!!!- exclamaron Yugi y Tea. Marik sonrió.

-¿Irás a casa, Marik?- preguntó Bakura.

-Si. No creo que Isis haya llegado- respondió- ese tonto de Kaiba la hace trabajar hasta las 7-

Pero estaba equivocado. Cuando Marik y los otros entraron al departamento, encontraron a Isis preparando Omahri para la cena, y a Shadi esperándolos.

-Saludos- dijo Shadi- Yugi, te estaba esperando...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que les esté gustando...

Responderé a los reviews en el próximo capítulo...

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y no olviden mandar reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	4. C4: La Niña Perdida

CAPITULO 4: LA NIÑA PERDIDA

-Isis, ¿Qué...?- exclamó Marik, sorprendido de ver a su hermana en casa tan temprano.

-También me da gusto verte, Marik- dijo Isis- mira lo que preparé para cenar- añadió con una enorme sonrisa, señalando el Omahri que había hecho.

-No es justo- dijo Marik, poniendo cara de decepción- yo quería Koshari-

-Lo sé- dijo Isis- también preparé un poco de Koshari para ti-

Yugi y los otros se quedaron a cenar. Joey, sin embargo, comía como si esa fuera la última comida de su vida.

-Basta, Joey- dijo Mai- no comas así...-

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Joey con la boca llena.

-Olvídalo- dijo Mai poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras tanto, Shadi y Yugi hablaban.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Shadi?- preguntó Yugi.

-No se si lo has sentido, pero yo sí- dijo Shadi. Yugi alzó una ceja, y Shadi continuó- he estado teniendo un presentimiento extraño...uno muy malo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tengo el extraño sentimiento de que algo muy malo está a punto de suceder-

-¿Malo?¿Como qué?- preguntó Yugi, comenzando a pensar que Shadi se había vuelto paranóico.

-No lo sé exactamente- dijo Shadi dando un suspiro- pero tenía que advertirte... ten cuidado, y cuida las dos piezas del milenio que posees...-

-De acuerdo, Shadi- dijo Yugi- el rompecabezas y el collar del milenio estarán a salvo. Gracias-

-No hay de que-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Maldito calor del desierto-

Esa noche, Seto Kaiba estaba en su cuarto. Encendió el aire acondicionado.

-Mala idea, Seto- dijo Mokuba- las noches desérticas son muy frías, abre la ventana y verás-

Seto hizo lo que su hermano le dijo, y se sorprendió al ver que tenía razón.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-

-Isis me lo dijo- respondió Mokuba. Seto no respondió- te gusta, ¿verdad?-

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando- dijo él, haciendo como que arreglaba sus sábanas y almohadas.

-Yo sé que sí- dijo Mokuba- buenas noches, hermano-

-Buenas noches- respondió Seto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Isis durmió profundamente, tal vez porque estaba muy cansada. Tuvo, de nuevo, un sueño muy extraño, otra memoria de su infancia. Pero esta vez correspondía a otra memoria distinta, había sucedido muchos años antes de que Marik cambiara.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

Un bebé lloraba en una habitación de la tumba. Dos niñas de cuatro años esperaban pacientemente fuera de la habitación y, al oír ese llanto, se sonrieron entre sí.

-Que sea un niño...que sea un niño...-

Una mujer salió de la habitación, llevando al bebé en sus brazos, y envuelto en mantas.

-Es un niño- dijo la mujer en voz baja, y se alejó para limpiar al bebé. Las dos niñas quisieron entrar a la habitación de donde la mujer había salido, pero alguien las detuvo.

-Rishid- dijo una de las niñas- ¿podemos verla?-

-Está dormida, Isis- le respondió el otro chico. Pero Isis no le creyó, pues había algo en sus ojos y en su tono de voz que le avisó que no decía la verdad.

-No está dormida- dijo Isis- ¿qué pasó?-

Antes de que pudiera responder, otro hombre salió.

-¡Padre!- exclamó Isis- ¿podemos verla?-

Ishtar asintió. Isis y la otra niña entraron, seguidas de Rishid. La madre de Isis estaba descansando en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Isis- despierta...-

-Despierta...- dijo la otra niña, tocando levemente la mano de la mujer, pero la retiró- Isis...-

-¿Qué?-

-Está muy fría- dijo la niña.

-¿Mamá?- dijo Isis de nuevo. La mujer abrió los ojos.

-Isis...Neftis...- dijo débilmente- debo irme... me iré con Osiris ahora...-

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Isis.

-¡Por favor, no nos dejes!- dijo la otra niña, Neftis.

-Tengo que...-

-¡Por favor! ¡no te vayas!- dijo Isis entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento...- dijo la mujer- cuida... a Marik...a tu hermanito...-

-Mamá, no te vayas...- dijo Isis. Su madre no respondió, y Neftis solo sollozó.

-Se ha ido, Isis- dijo Rishid- se fue con Osiris...-

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

Marik despertó a Isis.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Isis, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Marik- estabas llorando y sollozando. Me preocupé-

-No te preocupes por mí, Marik- dijo Isis- estoy bien, fue solo una pesadilla-

-¿Segura?- preguntó Marik. Isis asintió y abrazó a su hermano. Cuando Marik volvió a su habitación, Isis se volvió a dormir.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

La pequeña Isis estaba llorando. Acababa de morir su madre. La niña se refugió en una esquina en la que había sido la habitación de su madre. Siempre había querido un hermano, pero no quería que su madre muriera. De pronto, escuchó que alguien entró.

Isis sabía muy bien que su padre le había prohibido entrar a esa habitación, así que se escondió. Vio que entraron dos personas. Una era su padre, y la otra era un hombre algo mayor, vestido de manera muy extraña, con un turbante cubriendo su rostro.

-Esta es tu oportunidad de pagar todas tus deudas, Ishtar- Isis escuchó decir al hombre- ahora que tu esposa está muerta-

-Tal vez lo es- dijo el padre de Isis- pero aún son muy jóvenes, Ramose...-

-Tal vez es mejor de esta manera- dijo el hombre- así no recordarán-

-Tienes razón- dijo Ishtar- pero Rishid no me dejará... juró a mi esposa que no me dejaría hacerlo-

-Mándalo a alguna parte- dijo el hombre llamado Ramose- así, cuando regrese, ya será demasiado tarde-

-De acuerdo- dijo el padre de Isis- espera aquí-

Salió por unos minutos, y luego volvió. Isis, desde su escondite, no entendía aún que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Listo, Rishid se ha ido...-

-Entonces, ¿cuál?- preguntó el hombre extraño.

-La más pequeña- dijo Ishtar- quiero quedarme con la primera por ahora-

-De acuerdo-

-¡Neftis!- gritó Ishtar. Unos segundos después, Isis vio a la niña entrar a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bebe esto, pequeña- dijo Ishtar, entregándole un vaso con lo que parecía ser algún jugo. La niña obedeció, mientras los dos hombres hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Unos segundos después, comenzó a dar muestras de somnolencia, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-¿Qué le diste?- preguntó el extraño.

-Un jugo con una solución de opio- respondió Ishtar- va a estar dormida algunas horas...-

-Aquí tienes- dijo Ramose, entregando un papel firmado al padre de Isis- tu deuda está pagada ya-

-Gracias- dijo Ishtar- es toda tuya...-

El hombre tomó a la niña en sus brazos y salió de la tumba. Isis había observado toda la escena, horrorizada.

-Neftis...-

-¿Isis?- dijo su padre, encontrándola- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí...?-

-¿Dónde está Neftis?- preguntó Isis.

-Está con Osiris, igual que tu madre- dijo el hombre- ahora olvídala-

-No puedo- dijo Isis- las extraño...-

Ishtar tomó el cetro del milenio.

-¡Olvídala!-

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

Isis se despertó de nuevo. Corrió a la habitación de Marik y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

-¡Marik!¡Marik!¡Despierta!-

-¿Qué...?- dijo Marik- ¿qué pasó?-

-Yo...yo tuve este sueño- dijo Isis- yo... recordé el día que naciste...-

-Eso es muy lindo, Isis- dijo Marik- pero no entiendo el punto de despertarme a la mitad de la noche solo para...-

-El punto es, Marik- dijo Isis- que el día que tú naciste, yo no estaba sola, como creí. Había conmigo alguien más. Una niña-

-¿Niña?- dijo Marik- pero si yo pensé que tu eras la única...-

-La única niña en la tumba- dijo Isis- pero estaba equivocada. Había otra...-

-Isis- dijo Marik- ¿estás diciendo que... teníamos una hermana?-

-No estoy segura, Marik- dijo ella.

-Pero...¿porqué no la recordaste hasta ahora?- preguntó él.

-Nuestro padre usó el cetro del milenio para hacer que la olvidara- dijo Isis.

-Oye, tal vez Rishid puede aclarar esto- dijo Marik- él debe recordarlo mejor-

-Estoy segura de que es así- dijo Isis- pero son las dos de la mañana. Mejor le preguntaremos mañana-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, Isis se encontró a Tashat en la entrada del museo.

-Hola- dijo Isis- me alegra que Seto te haya contratado-

-A mí también- dijo la otra chica.

-Vamos- dijo Isis- ¿recuerdas las radiografías que viste ayer?- Tashat asintió- necesito que me ayudes con esas-

Ambas entraron a la oficina, e Isis le entregó las placas.

-Claro- dijo Tashat, tomando una y poniéndola a contraluz para observarla mejor- ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Todo lo que puedas decirme- dijo Isis- pero más que nada, porqué murió-

Tashat fue cambiando las placas una por una, mirándolas con cuidado y en silencio. Luego respondió.

-Por lo que veo, no murió de manera natural, ni por enfermedad- dijo Tashat- era demasiado jóven... yo diría que entre 15 y 18 años-

Isis asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Algunos de sus huesos están fracturados. Mira- dijo señalando la placa- su brazo izquierdo, su hombro... y el cráneo también. Esta debió ser la causa de su muerte-

-Entonces, fue asesinada- dijo Isis.

-O murió por un accidente, como una caída de un lugar muy alto- dijo Tashat- esta fractura de aquí- dijo señalando el brazo derecho- se la hizo cuando era más pequeña-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se llama 'fractura en tallo verde'- dijo Tashat- solo los niños pequeños tienen este tipo de fracturas, porque sus huesos son muy flexibles. El hueso no se rompe completamente, pero queda ligeramente deformado al sanar solo. Eso fue lo que le sucedió-

Isis miró el hueso deformado.

-En su _cartonagge_ hay una pintura que la ilustra con el brazo derecho entablillado- dijo Isis- ven, te lo mostraré-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi y los otros fueron a casa de Marik.

-Denme un segundo- les dijo Marik al abrir- estoy al teléfono...-

Luego de unos minutos, Marik terminó.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- preguntó Tristán.

-Con Rishid- dijo Marik- Isis y yo queremos hablar con él. Creo que llegará aquí mañana por la mañana-

-Marik, ¿nos llevarás hoy a ver las pirámides?- preguntó Tea poniendo cara de cachorro. Marik sintió una gruesa gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Marik- se lo merecen.

-Yai!!!- gritaron Mai y Tea al mismo tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Me alegra verlas trabajar- dijo Seto, seguido de su hermano Mokuba.

-Hola, Isis- sonrió el hermanito de Seto. Isis sonrió como respuesta.

-¿Y que tal...?- preguntó Seto.

-Genial- dijo Isis- Tashat es genial...-

-Me alegro- dijo Seto- pero tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes dos-

-¿Y eso sería...?-

-Que Tashat y tú descifren el misterio de esa momia real en la que estén trabajando, para antes del viernes-

-¿Qué?-

-Los jeroglíficos, Isis- dijo Seto- necesito que los traduzcas para presentarlos el viernes en el baile de bienvenida-

-No estoy segura de que se pueda hacer eso- dijo Isis- hemos estado trabajando en ello, y creo que tardaremos al menos una semana...-

-Los necesito para el viernes-

Isis suspiró.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- los tendrás traducidos para el viernes. Le diré a Tashat-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos hombres espiaban el trabajo de Isis y Tashat.

-Los engañó- dijo un hombre

-Lo logramos- dijo el otro hombre- y si no sospechan nada...-

-Será pan comido- dijo el primer hombre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Silence Messiah: sí, soy cruel... no tengo corazón ni sentimientos... los cambié por una bolsa de chicles, y ya me los acabé... muajajajajaja... gracias por tu review!

Ishizu-IshtarKaiba: gracias por tu review!

Aby Kaiba: gracias por tu review!

NETHED: a mí tampoco me agrada mucho, pero luego se le baja lo sangrón... gracias por tu review

Guerrera lunar: gracias por su review, chicos!

Megu-chan: no hagas trampa... jejeje gracias por tu review

La princesa osiris: mil gracias!!!

La Neko: jajajajaja me reí mucho con tu review... ya verás después quien es la chavita y que rollo con su vida... mil gracias por tu review!

A LOS DEMÁS: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, Y SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	5. C5: El Secreto Revelado

CAPITULO 5: EL SECRETO REVELADO

-¿A dónde vamos, Marik?- preguntó Tea.

-Querían ver las pirámides, ¿no?- dijo Marik- vamos a Giza.

-Yai!!!!- gritaron Tea y Mai. Serenity y los chicos las miraron algo avergonzados.

-Vamos- dijo Marik.

Esta vez no fueron al puerto, sino que Marik los llevó a casa de un viejo amigo de él, quien le prestó motocicletas para todos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Joey.

-Es más fácil llegar con estas motocicletas- dijo Marik- síganme...-

-Ya oyeron a Marik- gritó Joey- vámonos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la tarde, Mokuba volvió al museo sin su hermano, ya que éste dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos. Isis lo recibió con una sonrisa y lo llevó a conocer todo el museo. Llegaron a la sala de las momias, donde Tashat estaba tomando unas fotografías a un sarcófago con su cámara digital.

-¿Cómo vas, Tashat?- preguntó Isis.

-Genial- dijo Tashat- una vez que pase estas fotos a la computadora será más fácil traducir los signos-

-Muy inteligente de tu parte- dijo Isis. Observó mejor el sarcófago- mira esto... estas dos diosas...-

-Sí- dijo Tashat- las diosas gemelas, Isis y Neftis-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Isis, sorprendida de escuchar esos dos nombres juntos.

-¿Recuerdas la historia de la muerte de Osiris?- preguntó Tashat.

-Yo sí- dijo Isis- pero Mokuba no la conoce-

-Bueno, entonces la contaré- dijo Tashat- se dice que antes de que Egipto fuera construído, había un dios llamado Osiris, uno de los dioses del sol. Fue el primer faraón en la historia. Se casó con su hermana, Isis, la diosa de la luna. Ellos tenían dos hermanos: Neftis, la gemela de Isis, y Seth. Ambos se casaron también-

-Pero Seth estaba celoso de su hermano Osiris, así que hizo un plan para deshacerse de él- continuó Isis.

-Exacto- dijo Tashat- Seth construyó un sarcófago de madera, e invitó a sus cómplices y a Osiris. Con mentiras, Seth convenció a su hermano de entrar al sarcófago. Cuando Osiris estuvo dentro, Seth lo encerró y, con la ayuda de los traidores, lo tiraron al Nilo-

-Eso fue horrible- dijo Mokuba.

-Pero ese no fue el final de la historia- dijo Isis.

-La diosa Isis comenzó a buscar a su esposo, con la ayuda de su hermana Neftis- continuó Tashat- Después de una larga búsqueda, encontraron el sarcófago. Pero Seth los encontró y cortó el cuerpo de Osiris en muchísimos pedazos y los escondió por todo Egipto

-Pero Isis y Neftis siguieron buscando cada una de las piezas- dijo Isis- y cada noche, ambas se convertían en águilas, y volaban alrededor de las piezas que habían encontrado para protegerlas...-

-Y cuando encontraron todas, Isis usó su magia para revivir a Osiris- dijo Tashat- y desde entonces...-

-...vivieron felices para siempre- dijo Seto Kaiba. Isis y Tashat levantaron la vista sorprendidas.

-Fue una linda historia- dijo Mokuba, sonriendo- entonces, estas dos mujeres que se convierten en águilas ¿son ellas?- preguntó señalando la pintura en el sarcófago.

-Exacto- dijo Tashat.

-Es una historia asombrosa- dijo el niño.

-Ya es hora de comer- dijo Seto- vámonos, Mokuba-

-De acuerdo- dijo éste- gracias por todo-

-Nos veremos luego, Mokuba- dijo Isis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Wow!!!- exclamaron Tea, Serenity y Mai al ver la gran pirámide.

-Es genial- dijo Yugi- se ve igual que mi rompecabezas del milenio-

-Son geniales- dijo Joey- pero no entiendo el propósito de esas cosas-

-Son tumbas, igual que las que vimos en el valle de los Reyes- dijo Marik- los primeros faraones hicieron sus tumbas así- apuntó a la pirámide más grande- Keops o Kufu, el que construyó la gran pirámide... creían que ahí podían pasar la eternidad...-

-Pero, ¿porqué dejaron de construirlas?- preguntó Bakura.

-Por los ladrones de tumbas- dijo Marik- no era seguro ser sepultado en una pirámide, sin importar que tantos pasajes secretos tuviera. Así que decidieron hacer tumbas subterráneas, para que sus secretos estuvieran a salvo-

-¿Y podemos entrar?- preguntó Joey. Marik asintió.

-¡Genial!- gritaron todos.

-Esperen un momento- les dijo una voz masculina. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien había hablado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tashat estaba frente al escritorio. Estaba analizando las fotografías digitales que había tomado en la computadora. Después de hacer una anotación, comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, y se quedó dormida.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Pobre criatura...- dijo una voz femenina- deberíamos...-

-Tienes razón- dijo una voz, esta vez masculina- no tengo corazón para sacrificarla...-

Una niña pequeña se despertó. Miró a su alrededor. Vio muchísimas flores. Estaba cerca de la orilla del Nilo. Miró detrás de ella y vio un hermoso templo, lleno de pinturas muy coloridas. Podía escuchar música, y los cantos de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Podía también oler el dulce perfume del incienso.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la niña.

-Estás en casa, hija mía- dijo la mujer que había hablado.

-¿En casa?- preguntó la niña- yo no recuerdo este lugar...-

-Este es tu hogar, Tashat- dijo la mujer- nosotros somos tus padres...-

-¿Mis padres?- dijo Tashat, con sus ojos humedecidos, y la mujer asintió- tuve una pesadilla...-

-Está bien, Tashat- dijo la mujer- no llores...-

-No lo haré... mamá...papá...-

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

Tashat despertó sobresaltada. La computadora estaba hacienda ruido porque tenía la batería muy baja. Tashat la conectó a la electricidad y se levantó a mojarse la cara con agua fría al baño. No le agradaba tener pesadillas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Rishid!- exclamó Marik.

-¡Hola!- dijo Joey- que gusto verte...-

-Me da gusto verlos también, a todos- dijo Rishid, y se volvió hacia Marik- ¿dónde está tu hermana?-

-Trabajando- dijo Marik- me dijiste que llegarías mañana-

-Lo sé- dijo Rishid- pero creí que era mejor encontrarte aquí. Además, El Cairo y Giza no están muy lejos. Entonces- agregó- ¿alguna noticia?-

-Nada- dijo Marik- solo que ese Kaiba compró el museo...-

-¿Kaiba compró el museo?- repitió Rishid, sorprendido- creí que no estaba interesando en nuestra cultura...-

-También lo creí.- dijo Yugi

-Pero no tiene ninguna buena razón para comprar ese edificio- dijo Bakura.

-A menos que lo haya hecho solo por molestar a Isis- agregó Tea.

-De cualquier manera- dijo Marik- la buena noticia es que iremos a una fiesta el viernes, cortesía del viejo Kaiba...-

-Está bien- dijo Rishid- vayan a ver las pirámides y luego volvamos a casa...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tashat estaba trabajando con Isis en la pintura. Ya casi era hora de cerrar, pero las dos chicas estaban fascinadas por la historia de la momia que estaban traduciendo.

-Mira esto- dijo Tashat- Nut, la diosa del cielo-

-Y Geb, el dios de la tierra- dijo Isis- y están separados por Shu, el dios del aire-

-Lo olvidé- dijo Tashat- ¿porqué los separa Shu?-

Isis estaba a punto de responder, cuando una voz masculina lo hizo por ella.

-Geb y Nut eran tan felices juntos que su amor hizo que los demás dioses estuvieran celosos. Por eso, Amón Ra ordenó a Shu, el padre de ambos, que estuviera de pie entre ellos y no los dejara acercarse-

Las dos chicas levantaron la vista.

-¡Shadi!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Isis.

-Dos hermosas diosas juntas- dijo Shadi- no podía perdérmelo...-

Isis se ruborizó un poco al escuchar esto, y Tashat soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Gracias, Shadi- dijo ella.

-Ustedes... ¿ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó Isis.

-Claro- dijo Tashat- hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Mucho tiempo- dijo Shadi.

-¡Isis!- exclamó una chica. Era Tea, y venía seguida de Yugi y los otros.

-¡Tea!- dijo Isis- ¿qué están hacienda aquí?-

-Queríamos ver el museo- dijo Mai.

-Me alegra verlos- dijo Isis- ¿van a cenar con nosotros de nuevo, o prefieren ir a otra parte?

-¿Y perderme el delicioso Oh-Mary que preparas? –dijo Joey- ¡nunca!-

-Es Omahri, Joey- dijo Mai.

-Sí, eso- dijo Joey.

-Estaba pensando en cocinar algo más- dijo Isis- algo como Koshari...-

-¿Koshari?¡Genial!- gritó Marik- mira quien vino, Isis...-

-¡Rishid!- exclamó Isis- te extrañé muchísimo-

-Yo también-

-¿Y quien es esta linda chica?- preguntó Joey- ¿es una amiga tuya?-

-Sí- respondió Isis- chicos, ella es Tashat Ramose, y ahora trabaja aquí...-

-¡Hola!- dijeron todos.

-Tashat, ellos son mis amigos: Yugi, Tea, Joey y su hermana Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Duke y Bakura- dijo Isis- y ellos son mis hermanos Marik y Rishid-

Todos sonrieron, menos Rishid. Al contrario, tenía una mirada furiosa que no escapó a la atención de Shadi. De cualquier modo, nadie más se dio cuenta. Isis miró al reloj en la pared.

-¡Oh, Dios!- dijo- es muy tarde... ya puedes ir a casa, Tashat-

-Gracias- dijo ella, sonriendo- fue un gusto conocerlos a todos...- y salió.

-Yo debo irme también- dijo Shadi- buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijeron todos.

-Vamos a casa, chicos- dijo Isis.

-¡Isis cocinará Kashary!- dijo Marik.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, cuando Tashat dejó el museo, la chica se encontró con dos hombres.

-Muy bien, Tashat- dijo uno- lo haces muy bien...-

-No entiendo el propósito de todo esto...- dijo Tashat

-Cállate, niña tonta- dijo el primer hombre

-La chica lo está hacienda muy bien, claro- dijo el otro hombre. Se volvió a Tashat y agregó- no te preocupes, muñeca, ya entenderás cuando sea tiempo-

Los dos hombres la dejaron, y ella volvió a su departamento.

-Todo esto está mal- dijo ella- pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi y los otros fueron a cenar a casa de los Ishtar. Cuando terminaron, volvieron al hotel donde se quedaban, dejando a los hermanos solos con Rishid.

-Querían hablar- dijo Rishid- ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?-

-Isis tuvo un sueño- dijo Marik- del día en que yo nací-

Rishid escuchaba en silencio para que Isis explicara su sueño.

-Sí- dijo Isis- soñé sobre ese día. Tú... tu estabas con nuestra madre. Yo estaba esperando afuera. Pero... yo no estaba sola. Había otra niña conmigo-

-Tu padre me prohibió hablar de eso- dijo Rishid.

-Lo sé- dijo ella- pero tenemos que saberlo, Rishid-

Rishid suspiró.

-Sí, había otra niña- dijo Rishid.

-¿Quién...?- comenzó a preguntar Marik, pero Rishid lo interrumpió.

-Isis tenía una gemela- dijo Rishid- su nombre era Neftis-

-Pero...¿qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Marik.

-Un día después de que Marik nació, tu padre tenía que pagar una deuda con un cierto sacerdote del templo de Karnak... pero no tenía dinero-

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Isis- te mandó fuera...-

-Sí- dijo Rishid- yo juré protegerlos a los tres, cuando tu madre murió, así que tu padre sabía que yo no lo permitiría. Pero me engañó-

-¿Y la vendió al sacerdote de Karnak?- preguntó Marik. Rishid asintió.

-¿Sabes a quien la vendió?- preguntó Isis.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Rishid, pero siempre he sospechado de un hombre viejo que solía robar y comprar niñas, para luego usarlas como sacrificios a los dioses-

-Eso es horrible- dijo Marik.

-¿Quién...?- Isis comenzó a preguntar.

-Tú estás familiarizada con su nombre, Isis- dijo Rishid, frunciendo el entrecejo- su apellido es 'Ramose'-

-¿Ramose?- dijo Isis- entonces, el hombre que se llevó a Neftis es...-

Rishid asintió como respuesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ....

Para los que no sepan: el Omahri es la comida preferida de Isis, así como el Koshari es la comida preferida de Marik y de Rishid.

NETHED: algo así... gracias por tu review!!!

Gabe Logan: gracias por tu review!

A los demás: gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


	6. C6: El Sueño de Tashat

CAPITULO 6: EL SUEÑO DE TASHAT

-¿Ramose?- dijo Isis- ¿quieres decir, como...?-

-Como esa chica del museo, sí...- dijo Rishid- recordé su nombre cuando nos presentaste a la chica... debe ser su hija o nieta...-

-Pero, si sospechabas de él, ¿porqué no fuiste a buscar a Neftis hace dieciséis años?- preguntó Marik.

-¿No has estado escuchando?- dijo Rishid- ese hombre robaba o compraba niñas y luego las mataba en sacrificio a los dioses... para cuando yo llegara, ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde- dejó una lágrima desplazarse por su mejilla- de seguro ya habría muerto...-

Marik estaba muy sorprendido, al igual que Isis. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía bien que su padre era algo malo, pero no se imaginaba vendiendo a su propia hija a una muerte segura solo para pagar una deuda.

Recordó su sueño: 'Entonces, ¿cuál de las dos?' 'La más pequeña, porque quiero conservar a la mayor por ahora...'

-Ella nació después que yo, ¿no?- preguntó Isis, y Rishid asintió.

-Después de ese día, su nombre fue prohibido en la tumba, porque su padre no quería que Isis la recordara- dijo Rishido con tristeza- Neftis murió de seguro, pero siempre he querido vengarla de ese hombre, y ahora tengo la oportunidad-

-¿Qué estás planeando hacer, Rishid?- preguntó Marik- no me digas que...-

-Sí- dijo Rishid- tomar de él lo que él tomó de nosotros...-

-¡Quieres decir...matar a Tashat?- preguntó Isis. Rishid no respondió, pero Isis lo adivinó con su mirada- ¡no hagas eso!-

-¿Porqué no?-

-No fue su culpa- dijo Isis- ella es inocente-

-Neftis también era inocente, y murió- dijo Rishid- de hecho, solo era una niña de cuatro años cuando ese Ramose se la llevó y...-

-Entonces, castiga al culpable, o si no, serás tan malo como él...-dijo Isis

-Isis...-

-Rishid, por favor- dijo ella- Tashat es una persona buena, por favor no la lastimes-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Rishid, derrotado- no la lastimaré, te lo prometo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, cuando Isis llegó al museo, Tashat la esperaba ya con una docena de papeles en una mano y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Isis, sabiendo muy bien que esa chica se traía algo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Tashat- ayer terminé de traducir el sarcófago...-

-Bromeas- dijo Isis, y Tashat sacudió la cabeza, entregándole los papeles. Isis los miró.

-Y eso no es todo- agregó Tashat- sé que esa momia, quienquiera que haya sido, vivió en el palacio de Tebas-

-Una princesa- dijo Isis- sorprendente-

-¿Qué es sorprendente?- preguntó una voz masculina. Ambas chicas levantaron la vista para encontrarse con Seto Kaiba y su hermanito Mokuba.

-Hola, chicas- dijo Mokuba.

-Hola, Moki- sonrió Isis.

-¿Y que hacen?- preguntó Mokuba.

-Leyendo esto- dijo Isis, mostrándole los papeles- Tashat terminó de traducirlos ayer... parece que se trataba de una princesa-

-¿O una reina?- preguntó Mokuba. Isis sacudió la cabeza.

-No, era demasiado joven para estar casada- dijo Tashat- además, no tuvo hijos...-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Seto.

-Por sus huesos- dijo Tashat- los huesos de su pelvis nos muestran que era una mujer, pero no muestran signos de que haya estado embarazada-

-Sin embargo, las joyas que encontramos junto con ella nos dicen que pertenecía a la realeza- dijo Isis.

Isis miró a Seto, y estaba segura de que él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, porque su hermanito lo estaba mirando.

-¿Y las dos están listas ya para mañana?- preguntó Seto.

-¿Mañana?- preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Sí- dijo Seto- ya saben, la cena y el baile de mañana.

-Ah, sí- dijo Isis, recordando de pronto- es que...-

-Lo olvidaste- dijo Seto, e Isis asintió. El chico se volvió a Tashat- ¿y tú?-

-Yo...yo no lo sé- dijo ella- no estoy segura de que mi abuelo me deje...-

-Pues dile que si no asistes, yo te despediré- dijo Seto.

Tashat sonrió ligeramente. Isis la miró. Parecía que la idea de decirle a su abuelo lo de la cena era aterrorizadora para ella. Isis, sin embargo, no puso mucha atención en el tema de la cena. Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que Tashat vivía con su abuelo. ¿Era ese el mismo hombre que compró a Neftis y la sacrificó?

-Lo intentaré- respondió Tashat- además, no tengo pareja-

-Ese no es problema- dijo Isis- puedes invitar a Shadi-

Este comentario hizo que Tashat se ruborizara ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kaiba.

-Bueno, las veré mañana- dijo Seto- el museo estará cerrado mañana. Hasta luego, señoritas-

-Adiós, Tashat, adiós, Isis- dijo Mokuba.

-Adiós- dijo Tashat, mientras Isis se despedía moviendo su mano. Las dos chicas quedaron solas, de nuevo.

-¿Así que vives con tu abuelo?- preguntó Isis casualmente, y Tashat sintió un escalofrío.

-No, él solo...paga la renta de mi departamento- dijo ella- mis padres murieron hace un año y medio en un accidente, y no tengo a nadie más-

-Siento lo de tus padres- dijo Isis- yo perdí a mi madre cuando nació mi hermano, y a mi padre hace poco tiempo. Pero al menos tú tienes un pariente, como yo tengo a Marik y a Rishid-

-Pero él no es como mis padres- dijo tristemente Tashat- mi abuelo es... una mala persona-

-¿Una mala persona?- preguntó Isis- ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sí- dijo Tashat- hizo que yo...- pero se interrumpió.

-¿Hizo que tú que?- preguntó Isis.

-Olvíadalo...- dijo Tashat nerviosamente. Isis decidió que sería mejor no continuar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Isis, decidiendo a cambiar el tema- ¿tienes un vestido? Para mañana, quiero decir-

-No... no lo creo- dijo Tashat tímidamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Isis- yo tengo uno que puede estar perfecto para ti-

-No... no tienes que...- dijo Tashat, pero Isis sonrió.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella- ven conmigo-

Tashat sonrió y acompañó a Isis a su casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Perfecto!- dijo uno de los hombres que estaba espiando a Tashat.

-Maravilloso- dijo el otro hombre- ese tonto de Kaiba la invitó... todo está ocurriendo tal y como lo planeamos...-

-Estoy preocupado por ella- dijo el primer hombre- si ella deja de cooperar...-

-No te preocupes por ello- dijo el otro hombre- aunque ella nos traicione, tendremos éxito-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Ya verás...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Este no... no, este tampoco..., ¡este!- dijo Isis, sacando un hermoso vestido blanco de su closet. Tashat lo miró asombrada.

-Es hermoso- dijo Tashat.

-Pruébatelo- dijo Isis, y Tashat entró al baño a ponérselo. Un par de minutos después, la chica salió. Antes de que Isis pudiera decir algo, una voz masculina sonó en la habitación.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo la voz. Era Shadi.

-Shadi- dijo Tashat, ruborizándose- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Nada- dijo Shadi- Seto Kaiba me dijo que tú tenías algo que decirme...-

-¿Algo que decirte...?- comenzó a preguntar Tashat, pero Isis la interrumpió.

-Ella quiere que vayas con ella a la cena y al baile de mañana en el museo- dijo Isis- fue idea de Kaiba-

-Claro- sonrió Shadi ante el ruborizado rostro de Tashat.

-Gracias, Shadi- dijo Tashat.

-Bueno, deberías cambiarte- dijo Isis- o llegarás tarde a casa-

Tashat volvió a entrar al baño.

-Fue muy bueno de tu parte- dijo Shadi a Isis, refiriéndose al vestido.

-No es nada- dijo Isis- no sé porqué, pero esa chica me agrada...-

-Está en una situación muy difícil- dijo Shadi- yo la conocí desde hace mucho tiempo. Su abuelo odiaba a sus padres, y ahora ella tiene que obedecerlo. No la ayudó cuando sus padres murieron...-

-Ya veo- dijo Isis- Shadi, escucha... Rishid piensa que su abuelo fue quien...-

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Tashat terminó de cambiarse y había salido. Shaid y Tashat se despidieron y salieron, la segunda aún agradeciendo a Isis por el vestido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tashat caminaba a su casa, aún abrazando contra ella el vestido de Isis, cuando encontró dos rostros familiares pero no muy agradables.

-Lo hiciste genial, muñeca- dijo uno de los dos hombres.

-Se acabó- dijo Tashat sin detenerse- ya no los ayudaré-

-Espera un minuto- dijo el hombre- ¿porqué no?-

-No los ayudaré a lastimarlos- dijo Tashat, frunciendo el entrecejo y sin parar de caminar- ya tuve suficiente-

-Harás lo que te ordenamos, y no es una pregunta- dijo el primer hombre. Tashat lo ignoró.

-Déjala- dijo el segundo hombre- tendremos que... abortar la misión.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tashat, deteniéndose de pronto.

-Lo que oyes- dijo él- sin tu ayuda, no podemos hacer nada... tomaré el primer avión a Japón mañana por la mañana...-

-Eso es lo que deberías hacer- dijo Tashat, y siguió caminando hacia su casa, mientras los hombres se quedaron de pie, observándola desaparecer entre las calles.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo el primer hombre una vez solo con su compañero- ¿abortar la misión?-

-Claro que no- dijo el otro hombre- pero como te dije, ya no necesitamos de la cooperaci´n de la chica-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tashat llegó a su casa y fue a dormir. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

Una niña de ocho años estaba sentada en el regazo de su madre.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó la niña- ¿porqué me pusieron 'Tashat'?-

-Tu padre escogió ese nombre- respondió la mujer. Su esposo se acercó a la niña y le sonrió.

-Deja contarte una historia- dijo el hombre- en el antiguo Egipto, había una chica llamada Tahoser. Era al mismo tiempo hermosa e inteligente. Se convirtió en una de las dos únicas mujeres faraones y fue sepultada en el valle de los Reyes-

-¿Tahoser?- preguntó Tashat- ¿la gran reina Tahoser?-

-Exacto- dijo el hombre.

-Pero... ¿eso que tiene que ver con mi nombre?- preguntó Tashat.

-Tahoser tuvo una hermana gemela, tan hermosa e inteligente como ella, y se llevaban muy bien. Pero Tahoser murió. Se sacrificó por salvar a su hermana.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque Tahoser fue la primera en nacer en la familia- dijo el padre- y Tashat amaba a su hermana más que nada en el mundo. Ella descubrió un complot para asesinar a su hermana, y como era demasiado tarde para salvarla, tomó su lugar-

Tashat escuchaba el relato de su padre, sorprendida.

-¿Y qué hizo Tahoser?-

-Para empezar, tomó venganza de aquellos que mataron a su hermana- el hombre respondió- después, hizo construir una hermosa tumba en el valle de las Reinas para su hermana. Y finalmente, construyó una estatua de la diosa Neftis en la entrada, como un símbolo de la hermana perfecta-

-¿Y sabes cuál era el nombre de la hermana de Tahoser?- preguntó su madre. Tashat sacudió su cabeza, y pasó sus ojos de su madre a su padre.

-Tashat- dijo el hombre.

Tashat sonrió y abrazó a su padre. Su felicidad no duró mucho, porque un hombre algo mayor entró a la habitación.

-Linda historia, Semek- dijo el recién llegado- pero no tengo tiempo para historias tontas-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el padre de Tashat.

-Esa no es una Buena manera de decir 'hola' a tu padre, Semek- contestó el hombre

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Tashat, pero Semek no contestó. Una furiosa conversación estalló entre los dos hombres.

-Entonces, todo está claro ya- dijo el viejo- fuiste tú-

-Sí- dijo Semek- no podía permitir que eso sucediera...-

-Mamá, ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Tashat. La mujer no respondió.

-Tashat, hablaremos luego. Ve a jugar con tus amigos-

Tashat hizo lo que le dijeron. Fuera de su casa, vio a varios chicos jugando a la pelota. Ni siquiera intentó acercarse a jugar con ellos. Se sentó sobre los escalones de su casa, mirando a los niños.

-¿Qué sucede, Tashat?- preguntó un niño de cabellos rojizos- pareces triste-

-Nada- dijo ella- mi mama me pidió que saliera. Mi... abuelo está discutiendo algo con mi papá-

El niño de cabellos rojos se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Tu abuelo?- preguntó el chico- pensé que tú...-

-Yo también pensé que no tenía abuelo- dijo Tashat- pero lo tengo. Es extraño. No me agrada...-

-¿Porqué no?-

-No lo sé- dijo la niña- tengo... el extraño presentimiento de que ya lo conozco-

-Es raro- dijo el niño. Antes de que pudieran continuar su conversación, un grupo de niñas llegaron a interrumpirlos.

-Ven con nosotras, Tashat- dijo una niña- vamos a recoger flores a la orilla del Nilo-

-Ya voy- dijo Tashat, y se volvió al niño- te veré luego... Shadi-

-Cuídate- dijo Shadi, sonriendo.

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

Justo entonces, Tashat se despertó.

-Que sueño tan extraño...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shadi estaba de pie, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un aura dorada lo rodeaba.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo para sí mismo.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

Shadi miró a Tashat desaparecer junto con todas las niñas rumbo a la rivera del Nilo, y decidió echar un vistazo dentro, solo para averiguar quien sería el misterioso abuelo de Tashat. Pudo escuchar la horrible discusión.

-Te lo advierto, Semek- dijo el viejo- entrégala de regreso y te perdonaré tu insolencia-

-Olvídalo- dijo Semek- Tashat es mi hija y no permitiré que le hagas daño...-

-Entonces escucha bien mis palabras, Semek- dijo el viejo- tú y tu familia morirán por traidores...-

Shadi abrió los ojos grandemente.

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Shadi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

**Guerrera lunar**: yo también me sabía otra versión, pero algo pervertida... esta es más linda. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Gabe Logan**: pronto entrará en acción. Gracias por tu review!

**Naoko Misumi**: jajaja me gusta mucho esa pareja. Gracias por tu review!

**NETHED**: mmm algo así va a ocurrir, gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero sus reviews!!!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: Se Acabó la Fiesta

CAPÍTULO 7: SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA

A la mañana siguiente el museo estuvo cerrado por las preparaciones para el baile de esa noche, así que Isis pudo dormir todo lo que quiso, y levantarse hasta tarde.

-Buenos días- dijo Marik, entrando al cuarto de su hermana con una charola con el desayuno- ¿dormiste bien?-

-Como un bebé- respondió Isis con un fuerte bostezo.

-Toma- dijo Marik- dejando la charola- hice el desayuno para ti y Rishid, porque supuse que estarían cansados...-

-Gracias- dijo Isis- por cierto, ¿irás al baile de esta noche en el museo?-

-No lo sé- dijo Marik- ese Kaiba no me quiere ahí...-

-No importa- dijo Isis- yo te quiero ahí-

Marik lo meditó unos segundos y asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Marik- supongo que Kaiba no tendrá ninguna objeción, después de todo...-

-¿Después de todo que?- preguntó Isis.

-Después de todo le gustas...-

Isis se ruborizó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Vamos, hermanita- dijo Marik- se ve en sus ojos... y en tus ojos...-

-Dices tonterías- dijo Isis con la cara aún roja.

Marik solo sonrió. Isis estaba nerviosa, pero luego pensó que no era tan malo decirle a su hermano, y sonrió también.

-El es un... em... chico muy guapo, no lo sé...- Isis dijo, y volvió a mirar la sonrisa de su hermano- ah, de acuerdo, sí me gusta un poco, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- Marik acentuó su sonrisa- y si abres la boca te añadiré como ingrediente de mi Omhari...-

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Marik- no hagas tanto escándalo, no le diré a nadie...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Esta noche es la noche!- exclamó Tea. Mai y Serenity sonrieron. Ellas estaban emocionadas también por el baile.

-¿Y que van a usar?- preguntó Mai.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó Tea- chicas, estamos en problemas...-

-¿Y que significa eso?- preguntó Serenity.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Mai- ¿no sabes que significa? Deja explicarte...- sonrió- ¡tenemos que ir de compras!-

-¿De compras?- dijo Joey- ¡de ninguna manera!-

-Claro que sí- dijo Mai- no podemos ir a un baile como el de esta noche sin algo bonito para usar...-

Joey estaba a punto de gritar '¡De ninguna manera!' otra vez, pero vio el rostro alegre de su hermana y se detuvo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Joey- pero solo traten de no gastar mucho dinero, por favor...-

-Claro- dijo Mai cerrando un ojo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Ya está todo listo, Seto?- preguntó Mokuba.

-Todo- dijo Seto- espero que todo salga bien-

-¿Algo anda mal, Seto?- preguntó Mokuba- te ves... raro...-

-No es nada- dijo él- estoy preocupado por el baile, es todo-

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Mokuba, dejando a su hermano solo con sus pensamientos. Una vez solo, Seto entró al baño y se lavó la cara. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

-Debo decírselo- dijo para sí mismo- esta noche...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Mujeres!- dijo Joey, enfadado. Tea, Mai y Serenity habían gastado las últimas cinco horas probándose cientos de vestidos para la fiesta.

-Acostúmbrate, Joey- dijo Tristán- así son las mujeres...-

-Me recuerda un viejo poema que escuché cuando era pequeño- dijo Duke- 'Abran los ojos un poco, hombres confiados, y miren a estas mujeres, miren lo que son. Son sirenas que cantan para hacernos ahogar, son estrellas que brillan para hacernos cegar, son cometas que se encienden para quemarnos. Son rosas con espinas, son lobos con...-

-¿Lobos con qué?- dijo Mai de pronto, frunciendo el entrecejo. Duke se sorprendió. No esperaba que lo estuvieran escuchando.

-Yo... Yo... quise decir, eh...-

-No importa- dijo Mai, mirándolo aún molesta, y luego sonrió- ya terminamos...-

-Ya era hora- dijo Joey, bostezando.

-¿Acaso nos tardamos mucho?- preguntó Serenity. Ni Tristán ni Duke pudieron decir que sí. Yugi sintió una gota de sudor. Cuando los chicos se enamoran... se enamoran.

-Vamonos, chicos- dijo Tea- volvamos, que vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta-

-Si- dijo Joey a Yugi en voz muy baja- y considerando lo mucho que se tardan estas chicas en arreglarse, es un hecho que vamos a llegar tarde...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Ya estás lista, Isis?- preguntó Marik

-Sip- dijo ella- ¿y tú?-

-Desde hace siglos- dijo Marik.

-¿Los dos van a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Rishid.

-¿Y tu no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Isis. Rishid sacudió su cabeza.

-Las fiestas no son para mí- dijo Rishid- vayan y diviértanse...-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Marik- quiero decir, Shadi también irá, y él no parece tan...sociable, ¿o sí?-

-Oye, cuidado, Marik- dijo Isis- no hables así de Shadi-

-Como sea- dijo Marik- entonces, ¿vienes, Rishid?-

-Bueno, de acuerdo...- aceptó Rishid después de pensarlo un momento- pero solo por una hora, y luego regreso, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Suficiente- dijo Marik- vamos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En las afueras del museo, dos hombres se encontraron con un tercero.

-Todo está de acuerdo al plan- dijo uno de los hombres que ya estaban ahí- ¿están los hombres listos en Karnak?-

-Sí, señor- respondió el recién llegado.

-Perfecto- dijo él- y necesitaré un par de hombres que se queden a ayudarme aquí-

-Aquí están, señor-

-Bien, bien- dijo él, y se volvió a su compañero-todo va bien-

-Sí...- dijo el otro hombre- solo nos falta una cosa... la carnada-

-Lo sé... y sé exactamente dónde encontrarla- miró hacia el iluminado museo, y sonrió- lástima que tendré que arruinar la fiesta...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Isis, Marik y Rishid llegaron a la fiesta cuando ésta ya había empezado.

-Oye, Marik, ¿qué los retrasó tanto?- preguntó Bakura.

-Mujeres- dijo él- se tardan siglos en arreglarse...-

-Te oí, Marik- dijo Isis, dándole un ligero codazo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Marik- es cierto...-

-Bueno, pero valió la pena- dijo Bakura- tu hermana se ve más hermosa de lo usual...-

-Hola, Isis- dijo Mokuba- ¿les gustó la fiesta?-

-Acabamos de llegar- dijo Isis, mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde está tu hermano?-

-No sé- dijo Mokuba- pero lo encontrarás pronto- y se escabulló entre la multitud.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Seto Kaiba detrás de ella, y sonriendo- te ves... hermosa esta noche-

Isis se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Gracias-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la fiesta.

-Vaya, esta sí que es una fiesta- dijo Tea, mirando alrededor.

-Sip- dijo Yugi- hay muchas personas importantes...-

-Como nosotros- dijo Joey. Mai y Tea sintieron una gota de sudor.

-Yo me refería a esta gente- dijo Yugi.

-Sí claro- dijo Joey cruzando los brazos. Marik sonrió.

-Yugi tiene razón- dijo Marik, señalando a un hombre- ese es Mustafa Karsat, el primer ministro de Egipto-

-Y ese- añadió Bakura- es Marcel des Champs, el embajador de Francia-

-Y...- Joel estuvo a punto de decir que le importaba un cacahuate, pero alguien llegó y le robó el aliento. Yugi y los otros también miraron a la persona que acababa de llegar. Y no fueron los únicos. Prácticamente todos los invitados hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Tashat?- Yugi dijo, impresionado. Ella sonrió. El vestido que Isis le había prestado le sentaba perfectamente. No estaba sola, sino había llegado del brazo de Shadi, quien no parecía estar bajo el mismo hechizo que los demás.

-Se ve diferente- dijo Isis a Seto- parece... aliviada-

-¿Aliviada?- preguntó Seto.

-Sí- dijo Isis- ayer, ella parecía algo preocupada...-

-Tal vez solo estaba nerviosa...- dijo Seto.

-Señor Kaiba- interrumpió el primer ministro- estoy encantado de finalmente conocerlo-

-Igualmente- dijo Seto, aunque no lo parecía.

-¿Y quien es esta hermosa dama?- preguntó el ministro.

-Ella es Isis Ishtar, la directora del museo- dijo Seto. El ministro sonrió.

-Encantado, señorita Ishtar- dijo- ¿y supongo que usted fue quien tradujo los jeroglíficos que se presentarán en esta fiesta usted sola?-

-Oh, no- dijo Isis con una sonrisa- la mayor parte del trabajo la hizo Tashat Ramose-

-¿Esa encantadora chica de allá?- dijo el ministro, al mismo tiempo que Isis y Seto asentían- ya veo-

-Bien, bien, Seto Kaiba... que agradable sorpresa- dijo una fuerte voz.

Kaiba se volvió. Lo mismo hicieron Yugi y los otros, horrorizados al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

-Oh, Dios- dijo el primer ministro- lo siento, señor Kaiba, pero tomé la libertad de invitar a mi buen amigo Maximilian Pegasus...-

-Bienvenido- dijo Kaiba, de ninguna manera contento de ver a Pegasus.

-Gracias- dijo Pegasus. Miró a Isis- bueno, veo que encontraste a una hermosa joya del desierto...-

Isis se ruborizó un poco, y sintió la mano de Kaiba apretar la suya. Tan pronto como pudo, Seto la alejó de Pegasus.

-Ten cuidado, Isis- dijo Kaiba- él es un hombre malo.

Isis levantó la vista, y vio a Pegasus hablando con otro hombre: un egipcio con su rostro cubierto por un turbante. A pesar de todo, sus ojos le parecieron familiares. Luego, vio a Yugi y los otros aún sorprendidos de ver ahí a Pegasus. Vio que también Tashat estaba asustada de ver a Pegasus y al egipcio.

La fiesta continuó sin que sucediera nada nuevo. Isis vio que Tashat se preparaba para irse.

-¿Te vas?-

-Sí- dijo Tashat- estoy cansada... ¿podrías decirle a Shadi?-

-Claro- dijo Isis- te veré mañana...-

-Hasta luego-

Tashat salió del edificio, mirando hacia todos lados, como si temiera que alguien la siguiera. Luego, se encontró con el egipcio y con Pegasus, que al parecer la estaban esperando.

-¡Creí que se iría ayer, Pegasus!- exclamó ella.

-Cambié de opinión acerca de todo este asunto, preciosa- dijo Pegasus- y espero que tú también hayas cambiado de opinión y me ayudes...-

-No, no he cambiado de opinión- dijo ella firmemente.

-Muy mal, muñeca- dijo el egipcio- porque tendrás que ayudarnos, aunque no quieras...-

Dos hombres se acercaron y la atraparon por detrás.

-¿Qué?¡No!- exclamó Tashat, forcejeando para librarse de ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes para ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Pegasus- pero se acabó la fiesta...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Yugi.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Joey- ¿esa rata Pegasus? Ni idea-

-Y no quiero saber- agregó Tristán.

-¿Qué hace aquí, de todas maneras?- preguntó Tea.

-Negocios- dijo Kaiba, llegando con ellos junto con Isis- el primer ministro me dijo que fue a pedir otra licencia para excabar-

-¿Licencia para excabar?- preguntó Yugi.

-Eso suena a otro de sus planes malignos- dijo Joel.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Duke- ¿no creen que lo están juzgando mal?-

-Mmm... deja pensarlo...- dijo Joey- ¡No!-

En ese momento, la música se detuvo. Las luces en todo el edificio y en las calles vecinas se apagaron de pronto, y algunas mujeres gritaron asustadas.

-¿Qué demonios...?- comenzó Joey.

-¡No puedo ver nada!- gritó Mai.

-No eres la única- dijo Tristán.

Isis sintió que Seto la abrazaba y la atraía hacia sí mismo.

-No sé que sucede- le dijo Seto- pero no te asustes-

Escucharon el ruido de varios vidrios quebrándose detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Tea, ahora más asustada.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Yugi- ¿quién?-

-¡Auch!- exclamó a su vez Bakura.

-Yugi, Bakura, ¿están bien?- preguntó Joey.

-Sip- dijeron los dos.

-Hey- dijo Marik de pronto- ¿quién me empujó?-

Las luces volvieron de pronto, tan insidiosamente como se habían ido.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Yugi- el rompecabezas del milenio ha desaparecido- revisó su bolsillo- y el collar del milenio...-

-También el anillo y el ojo del milenio- dijo Bakura.

-Y el cetro- dijo Marik.

-Y la balanza también- dijo Isis, señalando a un estante con el vidrio roto, el cual había alojado el artículo del milenio.

-¿Todos los artículos del milenio?- preguntó Tristán- ¿y la llave?-

-Esta segura aquí- dijo Shadi, mostrándoselas y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Siento arruinar tu linda fiesta, Kaiba- dijo Pegasus, sosteniendo los artículos del milenio que habían desaparecido y colocándolos en una bolsa- el rompecabezas, el cetro, el collar, el anillo, el ojo y la balanza...- mientras hablaba, ponía los artículos en su bolsa.

-¡Devuélvelos!- exclamó Yugi, molesto.

-Pero aún necesito la llave del milenio para completer mi colección- dijo Pegasus- y también necesitaré la ayuda de su dueño...-

-¿Y si me niego?- dijo Shadi sin inmutarse.

-Bueno, tu linda amiguita de la infancia tendrá problemas...-

Pegasus hizo sonar sus dedos. El egipcio trajo a Tashat, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Shadi frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-Déjala ir-

-Claro- dijo Pegasus- si me das la llave del milenio y vienes con nosotros...-

En ese momento, Tashat morió la mano del egipcio, haciéndolo que la soltara por unos segundos.

-¡Shadi, no lo hagas!- gritó como pudo- ¡es una trampa!¡El es mi a...!- pero el egipcio le impidió seguir.

-Lo haré- dijo Shadi- pero tienes que prometer que no la lastimarás...-

-Prometido- dijo Pegasus.

Los dos hombres que iban con Pegasus tomaron a Shadi, mientras el líder tomaba la llave del milenio y la colocaba en la bolsa.

-Al fin tengo lo que quería... y hora- dijo Pegasus- una promesa es una promesa...-

-Por cierto- dijo el egipcio, descubriéndose su rostro- ¿me recuerdas, Shadi?-

-¡Tú!- dijo Shadi, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Isis. Rishid frunció el entrecejo.

-Eres Ramose- dijo Rishid.

-Bingo, Rishid- dijo Ramose- y esta linda chica es mi nieta... ha estado trabajando para nosotros todo el tiempo...-

-¡No! No es cierto- dijo Tashat- él me...-

-Tú... tú fuiste el que se llevó a mi hermana hace dieciséis años-

-Así es- dijo Ramose, y se volvió hacia Tashat- Pegasus prometió que te dejaría libre, muñeca, así qué- la empujó hacia delante- aquí tienen...-

La habitación se llenó de humo, al explotar algunas bombas. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Pegasus, Ramose y los dos hombres habían desaparecido, llevándose a Shadi con ellos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Sigan dejando reviews, por favor!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	8. C8: Karnak

CAPITULO 8: KARNAK

Yugi y los otros aún no podían creer lo que había ocurrido. Shadi había sido llevado por Pegasus y el abuelo de Tashat. Y hablando de Tashat, la chica aún no se levantaba del suelo. Aún estaba de rodillas, y llorando con su rostro escondido entre sus manos.

-Ese idiota de Pegasus- dijo Seto Kaiba, apretando un puño- cuando lo tenga enfrente otra vez yo...-

-Te lo dije- dijo Rishid a Isis, ignorando a Kaiba- te lo dije, Isis, no podíamos confiar en esta... bruja-

-Rishid, por favor- dijo Isis en tono de advertencia. Se separó de Kaiba y se arrodilló junto a Tashat y puso su mano en el hombro de ella- está bien, no llores...-

-No, no está bien- dijo Tashat, aún con su cara oculta- ellos se lo llevaron... y lo matarán, y todo por mi culpa...-

-Dime que pasó- dijo Isis.

Tashat levantó la mirada. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estaban también llenos de miedo-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- dijo Tashat, mirando de reojo a Rishid- nadie va a creerme-

-Yo te voy a creer- dijo Isis- por favor, dime la verdad-

Tashat cerró los ojos, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- por lo que sé, mi abuelo y Pegasus quieren abrir la cámara prohibida en el Templo de Karnak...-

Todos los egipcios presentes en el museohicieron una exclamación de horror. Yugi y los otros se miraron entre ellos sin entender.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Yugi- ¿qué es la cámara prohibida?¿porqué está prohibida?-

-Hay una razón para ello- dijo Marik- se dice que dentro de la cámara prohibida descansa una fuerza malvada que ha sido encerrada en ese lugar desde hace cientos de años. Y si es desatada...-

-... el Ojo del Sol, el poder más grande de toda la Tierra, pertenecerá a Pegasus. Suficiente poder para destruir el mundo- completó Rishid, y Tashat asintió timidamente.

-¿Qué quiere hacer Pegasus con todo ese poder?- preguntó Isis.

-Traer de vuelta a su esposa- dijo Tashat.

-No, node nuevo- dijo Joey.

-De veras- dijo Tristán- ¿se tipo nunca se aburre o qué?-

-Hay algo más- dijo Tashat- creo que mi abuelo engañó a Pegasus, porque tiene otro plan para quitarle el poder y quedarse con él...-

-¿Qué es lo que esperamos?- preguntó Joey- vamos a detenerlo...-

-Es imposible- dijo Tashat.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Joey.

-Porque Pegasus tiene el lugar rodeado de guardias... cientos de ellos- respondió Tashat- y aún si pudieran entrar, nunca encontrarían el camino a esa cámara. Solo un sacerdote del Templo puede encontrar el camino, y solo la llave del milenio de Shadi, junto con el resto de los artículos del Milenio, es capaz de abrir esa cámara...-

-Ese es un problema- dijo Tristán.

-Sí- dijo Tashat- y estoy segura que mi abuelo no ayudará...-

-El no, pero tú sí- dijo Isis.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tashat.

-Tú eres una sacerdotisa del Templo igual que Shadi, ¿no?- dijo Isis, y Tashat asintió- y conoces el camino-

-Sí, conozco el camino exacto para llegar a esa cámara- dijo Tashat- pero si mi abuelo me atrapa, me matará de seguro...-

-Entonces, Shadi ya está perdido- dijo Isis. Estas palabras tuvieron el efecto correcto en Tashat, porque sus dudas parecieron desaparecer y se levantó.

-Está bien, los guiaré- dijo ella- pero tendrán que confiar en mí-

-¿Confiar en ti?- dijo Rishid, su rostro estaba rojo de ira- ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste? Nos traicionaste...-

-No lo hice a propósito- se defendió Tashat- al principio, ellos me obligaron. Me hicieron tomar este trabajo y aceptar la invitación a la fiesta, pero luego...-

-¿Pero luego...?-

-Me negué a seguir ayudándolos-

Aún después de esto, Rishid siguió mirando a Tashat con odio, sin dar muestras de confiar en la chica ni por un segundo. Tashat dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Sé lo que mi abuelo les hizo a ustedes tres- dijo Tashat, mirando a Rishid, Isis y Marik- tomó a su hermana y la...- se interrumpió-yo no puedo devolvérselas, pero puedo guiarlos a donde se encuentran los artículos del milenio, si confían en mí...-

Yugi se acercó a ella.

-Yo confío en tí-

-Yo también- dijo Tea.

-Y yo- agregó Joey.

-Tienes mi confianza, Tashat- dijo Marik tomando una de las manos de la chica.

-Y la mía también- añadió Isis. Tashat sonrió.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo- no les fallaré-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shadi había sido encadenado a una columna, de rodillas, mientras que Pegasus y Ramose lo miraron.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está?- preguntó Ramose- ¿dónde está esa cámara?-

-Ya deberías saberlo por ti mismo- dijo Shadi en voz baja- ya que eres un sacerdote del Templo... bueno, supuestamente...- añadió. El rostro de Ramose se tornó rojo.

-Niño estúpido- gritó, apretando el cuello de Shadi- dinos donde está la cámara prohibida o si no...-

-...o si no la encontraremos preguntándole a alguien más- añadió Pegasus- esa linda chica amiga tuya que también conoce el secreto...-

Ramosé se echó a reír y soltó a Shadi, mientras éste levanto la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, pero visiblemente preocupado y pálido.

-No los dejaré tocarla- dijo Shadi- no los dejaré que lastimen a Tashat-

-No estarás aquí para detenerme- dijo Pegasus. Shadi palideció aún más.

-Tú ganas- dijo Shadi, bajando su mirada- pero tendrás que prometer que no lastimarás a ninguno de mis amigos... especialmente a Tashat-

-Prometido- dijo Pegasus. Shadi dejó escaper un suspiro.

-La cámara prohibida está en el ala sur del gran Templo- dijo Shadi- la entrada secreta está a un lado de una estatua de Ramsés II-

Pegasus sonrió y tronó los dedos. Dos enormes hombres entraron a la habitación y desataron a Shadi.

-Tráiganlo- les dijo Pegasus, a punto de salir.

-¿Qué hay de mí?- preguntó Ramose.

-Espera aquí- dijo Pegasus- y asegúrate de que nadie interfiera.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ramose, forzando su rostro a una horrible sonrisa. A Shadi no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, porque los dos hombres corpulentos literalmente lo arrastraron detrás de Pegasus, y sin la llave del milenio no podía resistirse. Cuando desaparecieron tras la puerta, Ramose comenzó a reír.

-El tonto- dijo en voz baja- Pegasus está caminando hacia su propia perdición...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Y dónde está Karnak?- preguntó Joey. Habían dejado a Mokuba, Tea, Mai y Serenity a salvo en Cairo.

-Todos egipcio lo sabe muy bien- dijo Bakura- es el templo principal del antiguo Egipto, el gran Templo...-

-Es cierto- dijo Marik- pero hay un pasaje secreto que solo Shadi conoce...-

-Que solo Shadi y Tashat conocen- dijo Isis. Tashat asintió.

-Sí, Shadi me lo mostró hace años- dijo Tashat- no podía guardar un secreto tan grande él solo, así que lo compartió conmigo. Mi abuelo no lo sabe, pero siempre lo sospechó...-

-Bueno, ¿por dónde debemos ir?- preguntó Kaiba, quien no se perdía de una sola palabra.

-Ahí está- dijo Marik, señalando a una enorme estructura- el gran Templo de Karnak-

Tashat tomó un hondo suspiro.

-Espero que sobrevivamos esto...-

-Vamos, lo haremos- dijo Joey- ya vencimos a Pegasus una vez. Y por tu abuelo, haremos lo mismo...-

Tashat estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero el recuerdo de Shadi se lo impidió.

-Apurémonos- dijo Tashat- se nos acaba el tiempo...-

-Claro-

Mientras caminaban, Tashat se acercó a Isis.

-Escúchame, Isis- dijo Tashat- si algo malo me sucede y no puedo seguir...-

-Nada malo te va a pasar...- interrumpió Isis.

-Si algo malo me sucede, sabrás el camino- dijo Tashat- en el ala sur del gran Templo encontrarán una estatua de Ramsés II. Junto a ella hay una losa que cubre la entrada a un túnel secreto que lleva directamente a la cámara prohibida...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Isis.

Rishid seguía mirando a Tashat con desconfianza. No podía perdonarla, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no era responsable de la muerte de Neftis. Pero la odiaba porque compartía la misma sangre que Ramose, aunque tuviera esa mirada inocente.

Se acercaron al templo, y se sorprendieron al verlo totalmente rodeado de guardias, que eran cien al menos.

-Estamos fritos- dijo Tristán al ver esa multitude- nunca podremos burlar a todos esos guardias...-

-Lo haremos- dijo Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cual es tu plan, genio?- preguntó Duke.

-Una distracción...- respondió Yugi.

-Gran idea- dijo Joey.

-Cállate- dijo Tristán- ¿que no ves? ¿Nosotros seremos la distracción?-

Yugi, Bakura, Kaiba, Isis y Marik asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Joey- no será tan difícil...-

-Tal vez esto pueda ayudar- dijo Marik, dándoles algunos fuegos artificiales- háganlos explotar, y luego corren, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Lo tengo- dijo Joey. Tristan y Duke no parecían muy convencidos, pero asintieron también.

-Lo haremos por Serenity- dijo Tristán.

-¿Porqué no me sorprendo?- murmuró Marik.

Los chicos dieron inicio al plan. Joey, Tristán y Duke encendieron los fuegos artificiales, y fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de los guardias.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Bola de tontos!- gritó Joey- ¿porqué no tratan de atraparnos?-

-Sí- dijo Duke- apuesto que son solo una bola de idiotas que ni siquiera pueden acercarse a nosotros...-

-Como tu última cena, vas a tragarte esas palabras...- dijo uno de los guardias. El plan funcionó, y los guardias siguieron a Joey, Tristán y Duke.

-El camino está libre- dijo Isis- entremos...-

Isis, Tashat, Rishid, Kaiba, Yugi, Marik y Bakura entraron al templo, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un verdadero laberinto.

-¿Por dónde debemos ir?- preguntó Marik.

-Por ese pasaje- dijo Tashat, señalando a la derecha- da directo al ala sur del gran Templo...- y siguieron ese oscuro camino.

-Miren, una luz- dijo Yugi- allá abajo...-

-Son los calabozos del templo- dijo Tashat- deberíamos...-

Pero no terminó su frase, porque vio un hombre acercándose a Isis por detrás. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero alguien la atrapó a ella misma por detrás y cubrió su boca con su mano, impidiendo que hablara. El otro hombre atrapó a Isis de la misma manera. Las luces se encendieron. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron a Ramose acompañado de al menos una docena de guardias, y dos de ellos tenían a Isis y a Tashat.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Ramose- ¿qué tenemos aquí? Intrusos...-

-El único intruso eres tú- dijo Marik- tú no deberías estar aquí...-

-Yo soy un sacerdote del gran Templo, y puedo estar aquí- dijo Ramose- ustedes son quienes están fuera de lugar aquí...-

-¡Deja ir a mi hermana!- gritó Marik.

-Tal vez...- dijo Ramose, sonriendo- sería una pena lastimar a una linda flor del desierto como ella, ¿no, Kaiba?-

Seto Kaiba frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero aquí tenemos a otra linda chica- continuó Ramose, ahora levantando el mentón de Tashat- la hija de mi hijo- sonrió- es una lástima que tus padres murieran, ¿no?-

Ahora fue el turno de Tashat de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Sí, muñeca, yo los maté- dijo Ramose, acentuando aún más su horrible sonrisa- los castigué por su estupidez...-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Tashat.

-Lo que oyes, muñeca- dijo Ramose- hace dieciséis años, un hombre me vendió a la más pequeñade sus hijas. Estuve a punto de sacrificar a la niña a los dioses, como debió ser, cuando mi estúpido hijo la salvó y se la llevó lejos de mí, dándole un nuevo nombre y una nueva familia...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sí- dijo Ramose- y esa niña eras tú, Tashat. ¿O debería decir... Neftis?-

Todos, incluyendo a Rishid, estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían moverse o responder. En el rostro de Ramose se dibujó una sonrisa maligna una vez más.

-Ahora, mi querida nieta- continuó el sacerdote, sacando una daga- haré lo que debí haber hecho hace dieciséis años...-

-¡No!- gritó Isis- ¡déjala ir!-

-¿Quieres tomar el lugar de tu hermana?- preguntó Ramose- no hay diferencia, ya que una de las dos debió morir...-

-No te atrevas a tocar a ninguna de ellas...- dijo Rishid en un tono amenazante.

-Tienes razón, Rishid- dijo Ramose- puedo deshacerme de ti primero...-

-¡Déjalo en paz, asesino!- gritó Tashat, sabiendo que ponía el dedo en la llaga. Ramose se volvió hacia ella con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-Sabes... que odio... que me llamen...ASESINO!!!- gritó Ramose. Tashat trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente, pero el hombre que la sostenía no la dejó.

-Suéltame-

-Prepárate a morir, muñeca- le dijo Ramose, levantando su cuchillo- no soy un asesino, soy un sirviente de los dioses-

-No importa que excusa pongas- dijo Tashat frunciendo el entrecejo llena de valor- no eres más que un asesino mentiroso...-

-¡MUERE!-

-¡No!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. C9: La Estatua de Ramsés

CAPITULO 9: LA ESTATUA DE RAMSES

-Ahora, mi querida nieta- continuó el sacerdote, sacando una daga- haré lo que debí haber hecho hace dieciséis años...-

-¡No!- gritó Isis- ¡déjala ir!-

-¿Quieres tomar el lugar de tu hermana?- preguntó Ramose- no hay diferencia...-

-No te atrevas a tocar a ninguna de ellas...- dijo Rishid en un tono amenazante.

-Tienes razón, Rishid- dijo Ramose- puedo deshacerme de ti primero...-

-¡Déjalo en paz, asesino!- gritó Tashat, sabiendo que ponía el dedo en la llaga. Ramose se volvió hacia ella con los ojos inyectados de furia.

-Sabes... que odio... que me llamen...ASESINO!!!- gritó Ramose. Tashat trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el hombre que la sostenía no la dejó.

-Suéltame-

-Prepárate a morir, muñeca- le dijo Ramose, levantando su cuchillo- no soy un asesino, soy un sirviente de los dioses-

-No importa que excusa pongas- dijo Tashat frunciendo el entrecejo- no eres más que un asesino mentiroso...-

-¡MUERE!- gritó Ramose.

-¡No!- gritó Isis a su vez. Antes de que Ramose golpeara a Tashat, Rishid golpeó al sujeto junto a él, y detuvo la mano del sacerdote.

-Creo que te dije- dijo Rishid- que no dejaría que toques a ninguna de las dos...- y de un golpe hizo que el hombre que sostenía a Tashat dejara de hacerlo.

-Rishid...- dijo Tashat en voz baja- yo creí que...-

-Yo prometí a tu madre que los protegería a los tres- dijo Rishid- y mantendré esa promesa...-

-Estúpido- dijo Ramose- me desharé de ti... ¡guardias! A él-

Al menos diez guardias detuvieron a Rishid mientras dos sostenían a Isis y a Tashat. Ramose rió maléficamente.

-Déjalos en paz- dijo Marik.

-Tú cállate, niño, o te mataré también-

Marik frunció el entrecejo. Su vista pasó de Ramose a la antorcha colgada en la pared junto a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico la tomó y se la lanzó al sacerdote, quien dio un alarido. Aprovechando la distracción de los guardias, Kaiba golpeó al que sostenía a Isis, y Bakura hizo otro tanto con el que retenía a Tashat.

-Vámonos- dijo Kaiba- nos queda poco tiempo para detener a Pegasus...-

-Pero...- dijo Tashat, mirando a Rishid.

-¡Váyanse!- gritó Rishid- detengan a Pegasus-

Isis y Marik asintieron. Tashat hizo lo mismo y tomó otra antorcha de la pared.

-Por acá- dijo Tashat, bajando por un pasaje detrás de la estatua de un hombre con cabeza de águila.

-No te atrevas, Tashat- gritó Ramose.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo. Isis, Marik, Yugi, Kaiba y Bakura la siguieron. El sacerdote Ramose frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué esperan?- gritó a los guardias- ¡tras ellos!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pegasus, Shadi y los dos guardias llegaron frente a la estatua de Ramsés II. Pegasus la examinó. El rostro del poderoso faraón de la antigüedad se parecía mucho a Yami, e hizo que el corazón de Shadi diera un vuelco. Preocupado por Tashat, Shadi se había olvidado completamente del Faraón.

-¿Esta es la estatua?- preguntó Pegasus, y Shadi asintió débilmente- ¿cómo se abre?-

Shadi señaló con un gesto una roca cuadrada con la forma de una mano, rodeada de jeroglíficos. Pegasus sonrió y tomó la mano de Shadi, colocándola sobre la roca. La estatua comenzó a moverse, y dejó al descubierto un pasadizo.

-Por aquí- dijo Pegasus, levantando la linterna para ver mejor el pasaje.

-No lo hagas, Pegasus- dijo Shadi de pronto- lo único que conseguirás al liberar ese poder es destruir al mundo, y a ti mismo...-

-Cállate, Shadi- dijo Pegasus- o tu amiguita Tashat lo lamentará...-

Shadi frunció el entrecejo.

-No te ayudaré más- dijo Shadi- estoy traicionando al Faraón... de cualquier manera, si desatas el poder del Ojo del Sol, la destruirás también-

Pegasus hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres, y éste golpeó a Shadi en el estómago y luego en el rostro, haciendo que su turbante cayera al suelo, revelando sus desaliñados cabellos rojos.

-Ya no es una pregunta, mi querido Shadi- dijo Pegasus- y sin la llave del Milenio no puedes resistirte, así que más vale que cooperes por las buenas...-

Shadi frunció el entrecejo. Pegasus tenía razón. Sin la llave del Milenio, solo era un chico como cualquier otro, no uno de los principales sacerdotes de Amón Ra, y todos sus poderes estaban perdidos. Shadi no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque los dos hombres lo arrastraron a través del pasadizo, siguiendo a Pegasus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi y los otros corrían detrás de Tashat, mientras la joven egipcia los llevaba por extraños pasajes y entradas secretas.

-¿Estás segura que es por aquí?- dijo Marik algo preocupado.

-Muy segura- dijo Tashat- es el camino más rápido...-

-Estoy preocupada por Rishid- dijo Isis.

-Yo también- dijo Marik- espero que ese lunático no le haga daño, porque si no...- y apretó su puño.

-Rishid es un hombre fuerte- dijo Yugi- dudo mucho que le suceda algo malo. Lo que no puedo entender es como Shadi...-

-Debes saber que el poder de Shadi radica en la llave del Milenio- dijo Tashat- pues su poder es, entre otras cosas, entrar en el cuarto del alma de los demás. Sin ese poder, es solo un chico común como todos-

-¿Y sabiendo eso entregó su llave a Pegasus para evitar que te lastimen?- preguntó Yugi, y Tashat asintió con un gesto de tristeza.

-Así es- dijo Tashat- pero basta de eso, la estatua está ahí-

Así fue. Todos se detuvieron delante de la estatua, tan parecida a Yami y a... Yugi. Y hablando de Yugi, éste se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡Yami!- dijo Yugi- lo olvidé-

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Bakura.

-No, nada- dijo Yugi. Gracias a lo que dijo Tashat sobre el cuarto del alma y al ver la estatua tan parecida al Faraón, se acordó de que, si no recuperaba el rompecabezas del Milenio, jamás volvería a saber de Yami, y comprendió de la gran cantidad de cosas que estaban en juego.

-Maldición- dijo Tashat- ya estuvieron aquí...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Isis. Como respuesta, Tashat levantó la larga venda blanca que había servido de turbante a Shadi.

-La estatua cubre la entrada- dijo Kaiba- ¿acaso sabes como se abre?-

Tashat estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero una explosión se lo impidió. Llegaron varios guardias, encabezados por Ramose. Todos estaban armados.

-Ala sur del templo... estatua de Ramsés II...- dijo Ramose con una horrible sonrisa- sabes que conozco este sitio de memoria, mi querida Tashat...-

-¿Dónde está Rishid?- preguntó Marik, y éste respondió con una carcajada.

-Muerto, de seguro- dijo Ramose- pero no se preocupen, ustedes lo seguirán muy pronto... empezando por las gemelitas y el chico que quiso pasarse de listo...-

Instintivamente, Kaiba se colocó entre las chicas y Ramose.

-Por mi cadáver pasas antes de tocarlas- dijo.

-Y el mío- dijeron Yugi y Bakura al mismo tiempo.

-Y el mío- dijo Marik.

-Muy valientes- dijo Ramose- pero de todas maneras morirán...-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo una voz desde el lado opuesto del pasillo. Era Rishid, y venía seguido de Joey, Tristán y Duke. Isis y Marik respiraron aliviados de verlo bien.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Yugi- ¡están aquí!-

-Claro- dijo Joey- no íbamos a dejar toda la diversión para ustedes-

-¡A ellos!- gritó Ramose.

Los guardias se lanzaron contra ellos. Joey, Tristan y Duke, que ya tenían práctica reciente golpeando a los guardias, no tuvieron ningún problema.

-Tashat- dijo Isis- ¿tú puedes abrir el pasaje detrás de la estatua?-

-Si-

-Hazlo- dijo Isis- nos queda poco tiempo, y no podemos perderlo aquí-

Tashat asintió y corrió a la entrada del pasaje. Puso su mano sobre la roca cuadrada, y la estatua comenzó a moverse, hasta revelar el pasadizo secreto.

-Vamos- dijo Tashat. Isis asintió y se acercó a la entrada. Pero hubo una detonación proveniente del arma de Ramose, y una de las dos chicas cayó al suelo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shadi alcanzó a escuchar la detonación, y de nueva cuenta trató en vano de zafarse de los hombres que lo detenían. Pegasus rió al ver esto.

-Vaya- comentó- parece que después de todo tu amiga no agradeció mucho el sacrificio que hiciste por ella y vino... no te preocupes- continuó- te encargué a su abuelo que impidiera que se acerque a este sitio, y parece que Ramose lo hizo bien-

-Maldito...- murmuró Shadi.

-Ahora, estate quieto- dijo Pegasus cuando llegaron al final del pasadizo, que terminaba en una pared. Tenía varios espacios, y cada uno tenía la forma de un artículo del Milenio- está claro, ¿no? Tengo que acomodar los artículos del Milenio aquí para que la pared se abra...-

-Por última vez- dijo Shadi- ¡no lo hagas! Solo conseguirás destruírte...-

-Y por última vez, ¡cállate!- gritó Pegasus. Ordenó a los guardias que dejaran a Shadi y se retiraran. Pegasus comenzó a sacar los artículos del Milenio y colocarlos en sus espacios, mientras Shadi trataba en vano de librarse de sus ataduras para detenerlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué has hecho?- exclamó Marik.

Ramose había disparado su arma, con toda la intención de darle a Isis, que era la más cercana a la entrada al pasadizo, pero Tashat la había empujado y recibió la bala en su abdomen. Segundos después, la estatua volvió a cubrir el pasadizo.

-Tashat- dijo Isis- no tenías que...-

-Sí tenía que...- dijo Tashat débilmente, apretando su herida con sus manos- Isis, yo fui feliz toda mi vida, no sufrí lo que tú y Marik...y Rishid-

-No hables así- dijo Isis- Shadi te espera...-

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Seto Kaiba, visiblemente enfadado.

-Fue su culpa- dijo Ramose- la muy tonta se atravesó... además, no hace ninguna diferencia, era una traidora y de todas maneras iba a morir-

-El único traidor eres tú- dijo Marik.

-Te haré pagar por esto- dijo Rishid- no permitiré que la arrebates por segunda vez...-

-Demasiado tarde- dijo Ramose con una sonrisa maléfica. Rishid y Kaiba estaban tan enfadados que se lanzaron contra él. Kaiba le arrebató el arma, y Rishid le asestó un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente. Luego, éste corrió hacia Tashat.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Marik, pero no hubo necesidad de responder, por la mirada que tenían Isis y Rishid.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?- preguntó Yugi.

-No lo sé- dijo Isis.

-Váyanse- dijo Tashat- aún pueden detener a Pegasus...-

-Pero no podemos dejarte- dijo Marik.

-Yo ya estoy perdida- dijo Tashat- deténganlo...-

-Shadi estará bien, Tashat- dijo Isis- te lo prometo...-

Tashat cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Rishid la tomó en sus brazos.

-Tiene razón- dijo Rishid- vayan ustedes a detenerlo, yo la cuidaré...-

Todos asintieron.

-¿Cómo abriremos el pasaje de la estatua?- dijo Joey.

-Fácil- dijo Isis- Tashat puso su mano aquí...-

-Pero solo ella podía abrirla...- dijo Marik.

Isis asintió y colocó su mano sobre la roca cuadrada. La estatua se movió, revelando el pasadizo.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Claro- dijo Yugi- Isis y Tashat son gemelas, sus manos son iguales...-

-Exacto- dijo Isis- vamos-

Todos entraron por el pasadizo. Isis iba rezando porque Tashat resistiera y por que Shadi estuviera bien, y Kaiba agradecía en su alma a Tashat por haber recibido la bala en lugar de Isis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARA...


	10. C10: El Juego de Sombras

CAPITULO 10: EL JUEGO DE SOMBRAS

Rishid cuidaba de la inconsciente Tashat. Derramó varias lágrimas sobre ella, pensando en que, si no fuera por la promesa a la que Isis lo obligó, él mismo hubiera matado a su otra hermanita.

-No te mueras, Tashat...- dijo el hombreen voz baja- no te mueras, Neftis...-

-No debiste quedarte conmigo- dijo Tashat con voz suave, abriendo los ojos y respirando con dificultad- yo ya estoy perdida, y ellos necesitarán tu ayuda para detener a Pegasus...-

-Vivirás- dijo Rishid- pero no te rindas...-

-No lo haré- dijo Tashat, apretando los dientes- llévame con ellos-

-¿Qué?-

-Tal vez aún pueda ayudar en algo- dijo Tashat- por favor, Rishid...-

-Tashat, ni siquiera puedes caminar...-

-Sí puedo- dijo Tashat- llévame con ellos, porque presiento que Shadi necesitará ayuda...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Casi todos los artículos del Milenio están en su sitio- dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa, con la llave del Milenio en su mano- ¿ahora qué, Shadi?-

Shadi no respondió.

-¿No respondes?- dijo Pegasus- entonces, supongo que ahora solo falta poner la llave en su sitio y...-

-¡No lo hagas!- dijo Shadi. Pegasus solo respondió con una sonrisa. Shadi terminó de desatarse cuando Pegasus colocaba ya la llave del Milenio sobre la pequeña ranura.

-¡Alto!- una voz se escuchó desde lejos. Shadi y Pegasus miraron atrás. El que había gritado había sido Yugi, y no venía solo, sino estaba acompañado de Joey, Tristán, Duke, Bakura, Isis, Marik y Seto Kaiba.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Pegasus- se supone que...-

-... que Ramose nos detendría- dijo Seto Kaiba- no lo logró-

-Pero veo que faltan dos personas- dijo Pegasus astutamente- Rishid y Tashat...-

Isis y Marik bajaron la cabeza tristemente. Pegasus se echó a reír.

-Así que la pequeña por fin murió- dijo Pegasus con sorna, mientras Shadi solo bajaba la mirada entristecido.

-No morí, Pegasus- dijo Tashat, apenas llegando, caminando con dificultad pero ayudada por Rishid.

-¡Tashat!- exclamó Shadi, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No deberías estar aquí, Neftis- dijo Marik- estás muy herida...-

-Desgraciadamente llegan muy tarde, muñeca- dijo Pegasus- los artículos ya están en su sitio y solo es cuestión de unos segundos para que el poder del Ojo del Sol resucite...-

-¡El poder del Ojo del Sol no hace más que destruir!- dijo Shadi- Ramose te mintió-

-Es cierto- dijo Tashat- no abras esa puerta...-

Demasiado tarde. Pegasus empujó la llave del Milenio, la cual se acomodó perfectamente en la ranura.La enorme puerta de piedra comenzó a abrirse. Un rayo de luz dorada surgió de ella y golpeó a Pegasus, mandándolo a volar varios metros.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!- dijo Shadi- esta fuerza puede destruirlos-

Todos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, como precaución. Shadi, sin embargo, no lo hizo, sino que se acercó a la abertura de la puerta, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. El pelirrojo egipcio se rodeó de una poderosaaura dorada.

-No permitiré que destruyas el mundo- dijo Shadi en voz baja- no permitiré que destruyas lo que amo...-

En ese momento, la fuerza del Ojo del Sol, el rayo de luz dorada, retrocedió notablemente. Segundos después, cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo, pero sin bajar los brazos.

-¡Shadi!- exclamó Yugi. Tashat se soltó de Rishid y caminó con dificultad hasta colocarsejunto a Shadi.

-¡Tashat!- exclamó Rishid- ¡vuelve!-

Tashat abrió los brazos como Shadi, cerró los ojos y se rodeó de la misma aura dorada. La fuerza del Ojo del Sol retrocedió otro poco más. Yugi y los otros pudieron ver que la herida en el abdomen de Tashat fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta que se cerró completamente, igual que un pequeño corte en el rostro de Shadi.

-Extraño- dijo Duke. Joey y Tristán asintieron.

-Miren, los artículos...- dijo Kaiba.

Un pequeño vapor blanco salió del rompecabezas del Milenio, y tomó la forma de Yami.

-Ellos necesitan ayuda, Yugi- dijo Yami con voz ronca, señalando a Shadi y Tashat- haz lo mismo... necesitan la ayuda de todos los que tuvieron un artículo del Milenio...-

Yugi asintió e hizo lo mismo que Tashat y Shadi. También Isis, Marik y Bakura. Todos se rodearon de la extraña aura dorada. Kaiba y los otros miraban asombrados como la luz proveniente de la cámara prohibida volvía a su sitio.

Después de un minuto, la luz volvió a entrar a la abertura, y la puerta se cerró por completo. Todos cayeron de rodillas, agotados.

-Lo logramos- dijo Yugi, jadeando- detuvimos al... Ojo del Sol-

-Isis, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Seto, acercándose a la joven egipcia.

-Sí, gracias...-

-Miren, los artículos...- dijo Joey.

En ese momento, los artículos del Milenio salieron de sus cavidades, y flotaron hacia las manos de sus dueños: el rompecabezas a las manos de Yugi, el collar a las de Isis, el cetro a Marik, el anillo a Bakura, el ojo a Pegasus, la llave a Shadi y la balanza flotó a las manos de Tashat.

-¿Tashat?- preguntó Rishid- ¿porqué tienes tú la balanza del Milenio?-

-Ella es su verdadera protectora- dijo Shadi, respondiendo a Rishid-¿nunca te preguntaste porqué yo tenía dos artículos?-

Todos sacudieron la cabeza.

-Era porque la balanza pertenece a Tashat- respondió Shadi,y se volvió hacia ella- no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien-

-Y a mí que tú estés a salvo- respondió ella.

-Démonos prisa- dijo Shadi- aún tenemos algo que hacer. Tashat...-

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

-Así es- dijo Shadi- Pegasus ya pagó su castigo por invadir el territorio de los dioses egipcios- lanzó una mirada a Pegasus- pero Ramose aún no... sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-De acuerdo- dijo ella, que al parecer entendió lo que Shadi dijo. Ninguno otro lo hizo, pero siguieron a los dos egipcios a la salida. Una vez que salieron de la abertura que había estado cubierta porla estatua de Ramsés II, se encontraron de frente al arma de Ramose.

-Pude haber perdido- dijo Ramose- pero los mandaré al infierno-

-El único que va al infierno eres tú- dijo Tashat, esta vezen un tono frío, muy diferente al que siempre solía usar.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, jovencita- dijo Ramose- ¿qué no ves que puedo volarte la cabeza?-

-Ya no podrás hacerme daño- dijo Tashat en el mismo tono- has desafiado el territorio de los dioses y vas a ser juzgado ahora mismo-

Tashat se rodeó de un aura dorada, al igual que la balanza del milenio, la cual se quedó flotando en el aire. Yugi y los otros la miraban asombrados. Shadi, sin embargo, seguía mirándola sin inmutarse. Una pluma blanca apareció en la mano de Tashat.

-Ya conoces el juicio de las almas en el capitulo 139 del libro de los muertos...- dijo Tashat, mostrándole la pluma blanca- esta es la pluma de la diosa Maat, diosa de la justicia...-

-Detente- dijo Ramose, apuntándola con la pistola- detente o te mataré...-

-Ya conoces el procedimiento- dijo Tashat, como si no hubiera dicho nada, y colocando la pluma de un lado de la balanza- este es un juego. Un juego de sombras...-

-¡Detente!- gritó de nuevo Ramose.

-Las reglas son simples- continuó Tashat, ignorando de nuevo a Ramose- te haré preguntas, y tu las responderás. Si mientes, la balanza irá cayendo. Cuando caiga por completo, recibirás tu castigo...-

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- gritó Ramose, accionando el arma. Pero la bala no llegó a tocar a Tashat, sino que se detuvo a la mitad del camino y cayó al suelo- ¿qué demonios?-

-Primera pregunta- dijo Tashat, como si nada hubiera ocurrido- ¿cuantas niñas has asesinado, con el pretexto de sacrificarlas a los dioses?-

-¡Yo no asesine a nadie!- gritó Ramose.

La balanza cayó un poco del lado contrario del plato donde estaba la pluma.

-Segunda pregunta- dijo Tashat, con un poco de amargura en su voz- ¿asesinaste a tu hijo Semek y a tu nuera Aset?-

-¡No los asesiné!- dijo Ramose- lo merecían por su intromisión...-

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Tashat al plato contrario de la pluma y ésta bajó mucho más.

-Última pregunta- dijo Tashat, esta vez con más frialdad que antes- ¿engañaste a Maximilian Pegasus para liberar el poder del Ojo del Sol y quedarte con él?-

-Yo no lo engañé- dijo Ramose- yo solo...-

Pero el plato de la balanza cayó definitivamente.

-Ramose- dijo Shadi, rodeado de un aura dorada también- has perdido en el juego de las sombras. He visto el cuarto de tu alma con ayuda de la llave del Milenio, y no he encontrado más que sed de poder. Tu alma será devorada por Ammit, la legendaria bestia que devora las almas de los pecadores-

-¡Noooooooooooo!- gritó Ramose. Segundos después cayó al suelo. Estaba muerto. La balanza, Shadi y Tashat apagaron sus auras doradas, y la segunda tomó la balanza del Milenio en sus manos.

-Eres brillante, Tashat- dijo Joey- pero un poco tenebrosa cuando haces eso-

Tashat le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Al fin terminó este asunto- dijo Joey.

-¡Están bien!- gritó Mai, lanzándose a los brazos de Joey-¡que alegría!-

-Mai... ahogándome... no respirando...-

-Lo siento, Joey- sonrió Mai, aflojando su abrazo.

-Que bueno que todos estén bien- dijo Serenity.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Tea.

-Larga historia- dijo Yugi- luego...-

-¡Nada de luego!- gritó Tea- ¡quiero que nos cuenten AHORA!-

-Shhhhh calla- dijo Joey- la despertarás-

-¿A quién?-

-A Isis- dijo Joey- está durmiendo en su habitación...-

Dentro de la habitación Isis estaba, como Joey había dicho, profundamente dormida. Seto Kaiba estaba sentado junto a ella, velando su sueño. Jamás imaginó que la joven egipcia que tenía frente a él hubiera pasado por tanto durante su infancia. Suspiró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaiba?- preguntó Isis, abriendo los ojos.

-Nada- respondió él. Isis alzó las cejas. El orgulloso Kaiba jamás admitiría lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien- dijo Isis, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Kaiba frunció el entrecejo, y se inclinó hacia ella. Isis no se movió, no atinaba a deducir que se proponía su acompañante. Solo sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de él, y la adrenalina de la sorpresa recorrer todo su cuerpo.Seto Kaiba se levantó.

-Dulces sueños, diosa- dijo Seto con seriedadantes de salir de la habitación.

-Dulces sueños- repitió Isis en voz bajacon una sonrisa. Ya habría tiempo para ellos dos. Mucho tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras Yugi y los otros estaban en casa de Isis y Marik, Shadi llevó a Tashat a su departamento.

-No tenías que acompañarme hasta acá, Shadi- dijo Tashat.

-Claro que sí- dijo Shadi- estás agotada y, por más curada que estés, recibiste una bala en tu abdomen. Necesitas descansar-

Apenas llegando, Tashat se resbaló y cayó en los brazos de Shadi.

-Lo siento- dijo ella apenada.

-No hay problema- dijo Shadi. La levantó en brazos y la condujo a su habitación, donde la dejó sobre la cama.

-¿No volverás con tus hermanos?- preguntó Shadi. Tashat asintió.

-Mañana- dijo ella- por hoy, necesito descansar...-

Shadi alisaba las mantas de la cama de Tashat, y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba un poco de tristeza.

-¿Shadi?- dijo ella- ¿porqué te entregaste? ¿porque les entregaste la llave?-

Shadi no respondió. Se sentó junto a ella, y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos negros de la joven egipcia, muy aliviado de que ese asunto ya hubiera terminado.

-¿Shadi?- insistió ella.

-No podía dejar que ese hombre te lastimara- dijo Shadi- yo sabía que no era tu pariente en realidad, y sabía que no se detendría para terminar lo que comenzó hace dieciséis años...-

Tashat sonrió. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, y besó a Shadi en la mejilla. Luego volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que un dulce sueño la envolviera. Shadi la miró, ligeramente sonrojado. Y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

Shadi no se movió de ese sitio en toda la noche. Quería estar junto a ella... la única mujer que lo había hecho sonreír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

FIN


End file.
